Mi tutora personal no me deja salir!
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Syaoran Li es un muchacho sacado ya de 4 correccionales y parece no tener remedio pero ¿Qué pasará cuando le asignen una tutora solo 5 años mayor? ¿Cederá ella a sus encantos para que el pueda huir? ¿O simplemente quedarán otras consecuencias? S/S Lemmon!
1. Prólogo

***/*Prólogo*/***

- ¡No! ¡No iré a otra correccional! – gritó eufórico un muchacho de 17 años de tez bronceada, cabello chocolate y unos ojos ámbares que infundían furia que era impedido por dos guardias fortachones que le dificultaban huir.

- No lo harás – le corrigió el hombre 10 años mas viejo que el. Era un hombre que nunca abría sus ojos y siempre sonreía lo cual era molestoso para cierto adolescente – simplemente te asignaremos una nueva tutora.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, ya que todas las correccionales te han echado, no encontramos mejor remedio que darte una tutora personal, que te conocerá solo a ti y solo te atenderá a ti, esta vez no habrá un grupo de muchachos en el cual ocultarse, Li – concluyó orgulloso de su eficaz decisión.

- Yamazaki, esta vez si que se te safó un tornillo, si toda una correccional no me aguanta ¿cómo esperas que lo haga una simple tutora?- dijo incrédulo.

- Oh no lo creo. Ten una foto de ella, se llama Sakura Kinomoto y será tu tutora correccional personal de aquí en adelante.

Syaoran miró la fotografía y sonrió burlón ante ella.

Sólo una chica de unos 4 años mayor que él no podría con él. Su cabello era largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y rizado en las puntas con un color caramelo y sus ojos eran dos jades brillantes. En verdad era muy bonita.

- ¿Es en serio? Tss…

- Más en serio como que ella te cederá posada en su casa, para no perderte de vista en tus típicas "travesuras" Li. Ya te conocemos lo suficiente.

"_Como supuse, estás bien mal Yamazaki. Esto será demasiado fácil"_

-Pero, hay una condición.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó intrigado.

- Bueno… como era en la antigua Grecia… por cada 5 delitos los malhechores eran mandados a la cárcel para morir – aseguró sonriente.

Los dos guardias que contenían al muchacho no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos _"Otra vez con sus mentiras, esto no le gustará a la jefa Chiharu"._

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir c-con eso? ¡¡¡¡N-NO PIENSES QUE ME DEJARÉ MATAR!!!¡¡¡¡¡Y MENOS POR TI, YAMAZAKI!!!! – exclamó nervioso.

- Claro que, te haremos una excepción Li. Tú no podrás salir de ese lugar sin el pleno consentimiento de la señorita Kinomoto.

Era un hecho. Le habían arrebatado lo que más quería en esta vida: la libertad. Entonces esto se volvía más serio…

…Esquivarla como todos sus tutores no-personales sería algo sencillo y mejor si era mujer…

…con unos encantos suyos huiría de ella.

Era una promesa.

- Pues andando Yamazaki. Vamos, preséntame a Kinomoto – finalizó decidido.


	2. Día 1

*/** Capítulo 1 **/*

De nuevo tenía calor, un calor infernal en verdad, y el sudor pegajoso estaba en mi frente. El de la radio anunció 34 ºC, algo poco usual en Tomoeda, que siempre tiene clima fresco, oh maldito recalentamiento global!

Me levanté para ducharme. Hoy el tarudo de Yamazaki me presentaría a Kinomoto, mi nueva "tutora correccional personal" como él la había llamado. Su foto aún resonaba en mi cabeza, aunque en verdad no me importara mucho, casi nunca había visto tal belleza en una mujer… me recordaba a Afrodita o Selene y no sé por qué.

Luego de salir del baño, me cepillé los dientes e INTENTÉ peinarme los cabellos, pero nunca resulta, en fin…

La verdad que aunque sea un muchacho sin remedio siempre me visto bien, o al menos bien para las chicas, gracias a mi madre: la multimillonaria viuda del jefe del clan Li, la cual obviamente tiene el puesto mismo ahora, hablo con ella por teléfono a veces, pero no lo suficiente. Me habría gustado poder conocerla un poco más pues mi padre murió cuando ella estaba embarazada de mí y al parecer le afectó mucho que ahora yo sea el vivo reflejo de mi padre.

Por lo menos fui aceptado por mis hermanas. _Mis odiosas hermanitas._

Un momento… ¿Cuándo tomé un taxi? Ah, despierta Syaoran, sigues igual de despistado.

La oficina de Yamazaki si que se había hecho grande, la verdad es que hace tiempo no la visitaba. Se había comprado un sillón largo de cuero y una pantalla plana. Bah, solo presume.

Luego de un rato el paliducho de Yamazaki entró.

- ¡Syaoran! Es un milagro que hayas llegado antes que yo, ¿Acaso comiste una mazamorra de calabaza? – me saludó.

- ¿Debería?

- Pues claro, te da buena suerte, igual que las mandarinas.

- Ya pues, será para la próxima.

- Muy bien entonces. ¿Qué tal te sientes hoy?

- ¿Eres mi psicólogo nuevo o qué? – dije molesto.

- Ya veo, igual de arrogante.

- Como quieras Yamazaki. ¿Y? ¿Dónde está la razón por la que vine? – pregunté impaciente.

- Oh, si, eso. Bien ella será una sorpresa.

- A que te referirás… – añadí sarcástico.

- Es una experta en esto de ser tutora.

- Te recuerdo que solo es 4 años mayor que yo.

- Sobre eso, en realidad es 5 – dijo sonriendo.

- Como sea, Yamazaki. No me madrugué para que no haya nadie.

- ¿Madrugar? Oye, son las 11:30 –repuso.

- Así es.

Yamazaki negó la cabeza sonriendo, sabía que nunca me convencería. Nadie le gana al gran Li.

- Entonces Syao…

- Li. – corregí.

- Bueno, Bueno, Li. ¿Qué piensas sobre que una mujer te eduque?

- Aparte de mi madre. Nadie me puede aguantar – dije orgulloso.

-Ajá ¿y qué más? –dijo interesado. Supuse que no habría nada malo en descargarme. Él es hombre, yo también, no había mujer presente…si…

- ¿En verdad? Las mujeres no están hechas para criar hombres, solo niños, y que sólo sirven para complacernos a nosotros y para estar en la cocina, embarazada, esperándonos – declaré.

Yamazaki no sabía que decir. Él no sabía que podía llegar a tener pensamientos tan machistas.

- ¡Por todos los rayos, Li! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – exclamó estupefacto.

- Cuando creces solo aprendes muchas cosas…

- Lo lamento.

- Da igual.

Entonces pasó algo inesperado.

- No puedo creer que los hombres no maduren. Esto será un duro trabajo. – nos interrumpió una voz fina y musical, hermosa en verdad.

_¿Qué demonios te pasa Syaoran? Tú no eres así._

- Lamento haberla hecho esperar, Señorita Kinomoto, pero le hice la prueba que pidió y créame que quedé tan anonadado igual que usted seguramente.

De la puerta salió una muchacha en realidad, pues no se le veía como una "tutora" de esas que te ponen los pelos de punta con unos anteojos sacados de los cuentos de terror. Era un poco más baja que yo, pero no pequeña, tenía piernas largas, cintura pequeña, esbelta de pies a cabeza.

Su tez era como la de una muñeca de porcelana china, su cabello dorado – caramelo y sus ojos eran dos deslumbrante jades marcadas por espesas pestañas, siendo que no se le veía maquillaje.

Él solo verla produjo un estremecimiento en mí.

Tragué pesado.

- ¿Kinomoto? – pregunté nervioso.

_¡¡Por favor que no sea, que no sea, no, no…!!_

- Al ser el caso de que viviremos juntos, mi primera lección es: Si quieres agradarle a las personas, dales tu nombre. Es un gusto Syaoran, dime Sakura por favor – añadió sonriente y yo me sonrojé, algo EXTREMADAMENTE extraño en mí.

Yamazaki se percató y rió en lo bajo.

- Veo que se llevan de maravilla. Bien Sakura, te dejo mi más antiguo paciente. Chau – se despidió el tarudo de Yamazaki… por segunda vez merece que le llame así.

¡Oh, maldito desgraciado! Sé que esto lo hizo a propósito.

- Bien, hora de que conozcas tu nuevo hogar por ahora – anunció antes de indicarme que la siga.

Guau y mil veces Guau. Quedé estupefacto. ¿Quién demonios tiene un jaguar del año con un sueldo de tutora? Ni siquiera, tengo que desgraciadamente aceptarlo, se compara con mi BMV 2008 en China. Qué rabia me da.

- ¿Te gusta? - me preguntó.

- Da igual – respondí sin interés. No les hago caso a lo que intentan presumir.

- Ya veo…-inquirió pensativa.

El camino fue largo y pesado. Muchas veces me tensé para no decirle piropos o echármela encima ahí mismo, así que, fue torturante.

Al final llegamos a una casa de urbanización, de tamaño medio y era de color caqui por fuera. Yo mismo saqué mi equipaje.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No.

Así de simple había sido.

Sakura me indicó la habitación que tenía ventana a la casa de a lado con una repisa para poder sentarme a relajarme. Perfecto, una salida cerca.

- Mañana será un día largo, mantente cómodo. Te daré un día para acomodarte – me dijo calmada.

No le respondí.

- Bueno, hasta mañana.

Cuando cerró la puerta al fin tuve algo de paz. Ambientaría mi cuarto como mío. Por suerte el color era verde. Mi color favorito.

_Verde como sus ojos…_

¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué demonios pienso eso?!

Me centré en arreglarme la habitación. Pegué mil pósters: paramore, linking park, jonas brothers mmmm pero la verdad no me gustan mucho, Lil`Wayne y varios más…

Mi "tutora" me llevó el almuerzo a mi habitación, pero ya tenía un dulce reservado.

Cogí el chocolate y me recosté en la repisa de la ventana, dándome cuenta de que aunque esté abierta, tiene rejas bien selladas. Rayos.

De pronto, en la ventana de al frente apareció una silueta de un chico como yo… de lejos se le veía paliducho, pelo negro azulado y unos lentes como los de…

¡No puede ser! ¿Será posible?

Luego todo quedó claro cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia y abrió la ventana igual de sellada que la mía.

- Cuánto tiempo, Eriol.


	3. Día 2

*/** Capítulo 2 **/*

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quien encontró el ratón –dijo sonriente.

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quien encontró el mejor – repuse igual.

Eriol volvió a sonreír y mostró sus dientes, luego esa sonrisa se convirtió un tanto pensativa, un tanto maquiavélica.

Oh, oh.

- Pues vaya, vaya, parece que te sacaste un buen partido Syaoran, pero, ¿No crees que es algo pronto para el matrimonio?

- Sigues igual Eriol, igual de idiota que hace 3 años – dije ruborizado.

-Y tú igual de sentimental, ohhh pobrecillooo…- me fastidió haciéndose el preocupado.

Imbécil.

- En serio, que si pudiera abrir estas rejas, lo primero que haría sería ahorcarte.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Igual que en la correccional.

- Es cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté intrigado.

- ¿Esto? Es mi nueva casa. –dijo sarcástico.

- Eso ya lo sé, tarudo. Me refiero a el por qué estás aquí, ¿no te habían sacado de la correccional por tu buena conducta? – recordé.

- Pues simplemente digamos que fue un caso de tragos, mujeres y un desorden bandálico – dijo orgulloso.

-¿Cuándo fue?

- El mes pasado ¿Y tú, por que estas aquí?

- Bueno, luego de la correccional de Osawa, me mandaron a una cerca de Shibuya, luego una correccional en Tokio y para sacarme fuera de la ciudad llegué a Tomoeda, siendo finalmente expulsado de mi cuarta correccional y enviado a mi propia residencia-correccional… y aquí me tienes – conté todo mi historial de salidas y llegadas.

- Por suerte me liberaron en Tokio – se alegró, luego se tornó a despreocupado –Pero como en mi huída llegué hasta aquí, aquí me dejaron.

-Es sólo porque eres muy imbécil – le bromeé.

_Jajajaja_

- ¡Syaoran, saldré un momento, quédate aquí! – nos interrumpió Sakura desde el primer piso.

- ¡Ajá! – le respondí fuerte para que me oyera.

- Así que, tú también tienes tutora.

- Sí, como sea – le dije sin interés.

- Yo también tengo una – me comentó. En ese momento volteé hacia él con una ceja alzada ¿Entonces Yamazaki no me torturaba sólo a mí? Vaya desgraciado…

Luego Eriol me describió a su tutora de lo lindo.

- Sí y madre mía, es hermosa. Su piel es pálida como la mía, sus ojos también ¡hasta su cabello! Su cuerpo es como la de una diosa y durante este mes he estado tratando de conquistarla. Rayos, si que me despierta fantasías cada vez que le robo un beso.

- ¿Lo haces? – cuestioné.

- Sí, y ya son varios –afirmó orgulloso.

- ¿Y? – insistí.

- Cada vez que lo hago, los castigos son menos fuertes, al parecer la "ablando" inconscientemente – explicó.

Luego ocurrió una revelación.

¡Estaba más claro que el agua y más transparente que el aire! El truquito que no había utilizado, la táctica de bolsillo, lo infaltable en una conquista, algo indispensable para algo que quieras, algunas veces la clave del triunfo.

_¡Chantaje!_

Pero claro, simplemente imitaría a Eriol y su infalible táctica de conquista.

- ¿Chantaje? – pensé sonriente.

- Wow, no te veía sonreír solo hace muuucho tiempo my friend.

- Táctica de conquista…

- Así es, mi querido maestro, lo que me enseñaste.

- Bien saltamontes. Ahora el maestro imitará al alumno – concluí.

- Debí suponerlo en alguien como tú.

- Eriol, repíteme el primer paso de cualquier triunfo - pedí.

- Coquetear – dijo sonriente – ¿Me das un trozo de ese chocolate?

Se lo lancé por la ventana.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 7.

- Sakura llega en media hora – deduje –según las reglas no pude estar más de una hora fuera.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Lo mismo que nosotros a los 14 en la correccional mi querido Eriol, prepararme para la afortunada.

- No me suena a ti – me tomó del pelo.

- Eso es porque ya no tenemos 14 años ni estamos recluidos en una pequeña celda – le recordé.

- Si. Aquellos días…- dijo con añoranza – aún recuerdo cuando te escabulliste con una del pasillo femenino a un hotel.

- Ah, si eso – dije, luego comencé a reír – fue divertido.

- Sí, y por eso te mandaron a Tokio.

_Siiii__ jajaja…_

-Bien, nada mata a las chicas como un buen pantalón y un cabello como el mío – bromeé –No, jaja, no es cierto, no soy tan tan. – sonreí.

Simplemente me puse la misma ropa de cuando conquisto, trae suerte.

- Ya vas, matador – dijo Eriol.

- ¡Ya llegué!

- Sakura llegó. Nos vemos después – me despedí. Eriol también cerró su ventana y cortina y se despidió con una mano.

Bajé rápido las escaleras y no encontré nada en la sala.

Aquí vamos.

Me adentré a la cocina y ahí la encontré. La blusa se ceñía a su cuero y me hizo estremecer. Ella se percató de mi presencia y dejó los platos que lavaba, luego me sonrió.

- Qué bueno que bajaste – me dijo.

- Si, bueno – me aclaré la garganta - ¿Qué hay de cenar?

- Sopa Wantán.

- Mi favorita – dije sonriendo. Ella sonrió también pero con la cabeza algo gacha.

- Me alegro – susurró.

Me acerqué a la estufa donde ella también se puso a cocinar. Traté de ponerme lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo y hallé la manera perfecta de hacerlo.

Por sobre la estufa colgaban unos utensilios así estiré mi brazo fingiendo querer alcanzar el cucharón lo suficiente como para poner una mano cerca de su cintura y la extendida cerca de su cuello.

Pude oír como ella respiraba profundo y no se movía. Al parecer todo salía bien.

O eso creí.

- Por un mínimo de respeto Syaoran, no te me acerques así.

- ¿Cómo así? – fingí no entender y me mantuve ahí.

- Te doy tres segundos para que te alejes – me advirtió.

_1…_

…_2…_

Coloqué mis labios cerca de su cuello y me acerqué un poco más.

…_3._

Al acercarme más todo pasó muy rápido.

_¡Splot!_

Mi mejilla me ardía a miles ¿Cómo…?

- Le pedí respeto y no me lo dio, e ahí tu recompensa. Desde hoy lavarás los platos todas las noche gracias a tu chistesito, comienza ya – me ordenó antes de salir indignada.

- ¿Qué?

-¡Ahora! ¡Desde hoy nada de malcriadeces Syaoran!

Odiaba lavar, lo odio, lo odio.

Al menos, cené bien, pero luego tuve que volver a fregar los trastes, qué pereza me da.

Al volver a mi cuarto en la ventana de Eriol estaba pegado el número de la casa de al lado. Lo anoté y lo llamé.

"_En este momento no podemos atenderlo, por favor deja tu mensaje"_

Casi cae en mí, casi lo hace.

Y me había dado algo que ninguna mujer lo había echo: una bofetada.

Ya me decidí, esto era guerra, caería ante mí…

La radio comenzó a sonar.

_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situations empty conversations  
_  
_Ooh! This is an __**S.O.S**__.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get  
_  
_So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with Texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication_

…..

¡Qué ironía se presentó en esa canción!

Dejé de prestarle atención a la radio, en verdad ella…

¡¡¡Caería ante mí!!!

* * *

_Oolzzzzzzzzz!! me extrañaron? xD subí este capítulo escuchando S.O.S.(eh ahí la zOng^^) y me tomé mi tiempo, pero avisaré algo: No subiré nada en el resto de la semana, verán el caso es el peor momento de mi vida: los trimestrales escolares, necesito aprobar!!! comprendan U.u. Graxiaz a los que llegan aquí pues quiere decir que me siguen al pie de la letra =P...graxiaz^^._

_Lo de la sopa Wantán es porque me encanta el chifa aca en mi peru lindo^^ y lo de la mazamorra de calabaza por mi mami y lo de las madarinas por mi papá xD_

_Una cosita: aunk no parezka el capitulo 3 "Día 3" también está subido pero no se k le pasa a mi PC k no responde kuando le digo k dezpues del 2 va el 3 pero ella kree k en verdad despues del 1 va al 3 asi k milllllllll diskulpas x eso y si se k me estoy jalando de los pelos con una computadora (viejo arrugada ¬¬) weno x eso pido k se fijen bien cuando esté en el capi "Dia 1" pues ahí en la lista de capitulos del cuadradito lila aparecera el titulo "Día 3" así k despues no se amarguen conmigo xk no subo otro capi abuuuu TT_TT .... _

_Y otro aviso más: el hecho que no ponga de quien son los personajes en cada historia es porque ya lo he puesto en mi perfil hablando en general, así que no me demanden O.o_

_Weno ya me tengo k ir, les dejo un saludo y no dejen de presionar el botonsito de la felicidad verdesito de ahí abajito xD xD._

_Get me reviews!!_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

**_

* * *

_**

**_/*/**Za-firE-aniLu**/*/_**


	4. Día 3

*/** Capítulo 3 **/*

…_- Me encanta estar así…-me dijo la Afrodita, rodeándome el cuello y mirándome a los ojos con sus jades._

_- ¿Y a quién no? – le respondí con la nariz en su garganta, oliendo su fresco aroma a cerezas._

_Tomé sus dora-caramelos rulos entre mis dedos y mi otra mano aferrada a su cintura mientras ella me daba miles de continuos besos en mis labios._

_- Dime lo que más te gusta._

_- ¿Debe ser con palabras? – pregunté__ al tomarla más fuerte entre mis brazos y dejando que ella se aferrara a mí todo lo que quiera._

_-No si tú quieres… - me susurró y yo pensaba complacerla…_

"_¡¡¡Buenos Días Tomoeda. El día de hoy se registra una temperatura fresca de 24ºC así que a levantarse y gozar de la primavera!!!"_

Ugh, ¿Quién le puso despertador a mi reloj?

¡¿Las 7:30 de la mañana?! ¡No frieguen!

De todas maneras ese sueño fue el más extraño que he tenido. ¡¿Por qué diantres soñé con mi tutora?!

Oficialmente empezaba la correccional más interesante de todas. Hoy tendría mi primera lección con Sakura mmmm…

Sería divertido si fuera igual de vergonzosa que cuando le sonreí, pero al parecer mi _chistesito_ lo había arruinado todo. Me di una ducha rápida colocándome mi inusual colonia de mentas. Lo sé, es muy raro, pero me gusta.

Me dio muuuucha pereza arreglar mi cuarto y tender mi cama, así que salí sin que me de interés. El desayuno ya estaba en el desayuno, y no lo quise ni mirar ni un segundo más.

Brócoli al vapor con un sándwich de atún ¡Qué asco! Opté por hacerme yo mismo el desayuno, sí… ¡yo quiero carne!

Me dirigí a la tienda del parque del vecindario a unas tres calles, y con mi propio dinero compré unos huevos y algo de pollo.

_::::______"Mientras…"_____::::_

- Muy bien, oficialmente Syaoran es propiedad mía ¡Syaoran! – llamó Sakura al muchacho. Lo buscó por todos lados y en su cuarto no lo halló, tampoco en la cocina pues su desayuno estaba intacto, pero había una nota en la estufa.

"_Salí a comprar huevos y eso no quiere decir que me fui por la __puerta. Syaoran."_

La bombilla de su mente se encendió. La única ventana sin rejas era la de…

¡Oh, pero que sin vergüenza! ¡Entró a su cuarto y se fugó por su ventana!

_::::____"De vuelta con Syaoran!_____:::::_

Je, es una suerte que yo sepa trepar casas. Con una mano me aferré al techo de la puerta y alcé mi pierna lo suficiente como para ponerme de pie. Tomé la pequeña bolsa con mi boca y abrí la ventana sin rejas. Ahora si tomaría un buen desayuno.

Cuando al cerrar la ventana me volteé, me encontré también con una gran sorpresa.

Sakura se encontraba en su silla mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Su semblante expresaba molestia y enfado, una mano me indicó que me acercara.

Tragué pesado, de la misma manera que cuando la conocí.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde fuiste? – comenzó con un tono frío.

-¿Qué no lo dije en la nota? –dije aparentando estar tranquilo pero por dentro estaba a punto de gritar.

_¡Noooooooooo!_

- ¿Quién te dio permiso? – me interrogó.

- En mi opinión, solo me falta un año para poder salir de aquí y prácticamente soy adulto, entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta – le dije muy en alto.

Sakura entonces buscó en su bolso Gucci y sacó un fólder que parecía la de una chica de secundaria, todo adornadito con un montó de fotos y papeles arrugados hasta que sacó una hoja e perfecto estado.

- Entonces como sabrás, al AÚN no tener dieciocho puedo sacar sin problemas mi papeleo donde demuestran que la única adulta responsable soy yo.

- ¿Qué me insinúas? – cuestioné.

Ella misma, se convirtió en la Afrodita de mis sueños de un momento para otro. Lentamente se levantó de su silla y se acercó de igual forma lo cual me facilitó poder contemplarla mejor. Sakura en verdad era más de cuando la había conocido, ahora me fijo son un mezcla de dulzura extrema con una maldita pizca de pura sensualidad.

_¡Pero que cosas me hace pensar!_

Cuando se inclinó hacia mí no tenía dudas de que me traía loco desde un principio. Mi Afrodita, Mi Selene todo era ese momento. Le tomé las manos suavemente y ella rió un poco luego con su mano libre y aún con su aliento muy cerca, se puso cerca de mi oído con los labios entreabiertos.

_En serio que fue demasiado fácil cuando yo…__no hice nada._

- ¿Te… gusta? – me cuestionó encima, esta era la mejor mañana de mi vida.

- Si, y mucho – respondí con voz ronca, que mala señal… ¡esto era demasiado!

- Que bueno, porque desde ahora… gracias a chistesitos como estos - _¿Qué?_ – no volverás a salir más…

Luego ella se alejó y me miró con una sonrisa satisfecha y yo, con las manos vacías.

_No volverás a salir más._

_No lo harás._

_Oh claro que no._

_No, no, no, no ¡no lo haré más maldita sea!_

¡Me lo había dicho! Lo que yo nunca había querido escuchar, debía aceptarlo: era un vago pero así soy ¡Pa` Bravo yo! esto no se queda así. Pero, ¿Cómo combatir a esta Afrodita? Mmmm ¿Y si me convierto en su Adonis? Pero claro, obviamente no quiero morir de esa EJEM forma.

Me puse de pie frente a ella y de la misma manera ella me miró con curiosidad. No me había ido maldiciendo por toda la casa, ni tampoco la había hecho un berrinche así que permaneció callada.

Me acerqué más y al parecer se sorprendió tanto que no se movió. Al darse que yo me acercaba más y la tomé de las manos para que no haga nada igual a lo de anoche, se sonrojó a más no poder y sus labios estaba entreabiertos, esperándome abiertos y dispuestos.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, la tomé mejor entre mis brazos y le di un beso imprevisto. Fue brusco y de un momento a otro. Al principio no se opuso, ni tampoco en el final por lo que seguí degustando de su agradable sabor a fresas.

Profundicé más el beso y me esmeré en mostrarle lo que había querido hacerle desde que la vi en la oficina. Con mi mano aún tomando la suya, acaricié su rostro, se sentía caliente, seguramente por el sonrojo y jugué con algunos mechones de su cabello.

Por desgracia mis reservas de aire se agotaban. Quisiera poder seguir, pero apuesto que hasta ella está sin aire.

Cuando me alejé de ella sonriente y jadeante, todo me supo a gloria.

_¡Eso fue genial! ¡Eso se llama tener talento!_

Abrió sus párpados lentamente, su cara se tornó a enfado con sus labios algo hinchados y alzó su brazo en mi dirección. Ya lo sabía.

Antes de darme la más grande bofetada de todas la estropeé a centímetros de mi mejilla, donde aún había una pequeña marca.

- No te preocupes. Ya no saldré más – dije antes de salir con la cabeza en alto y ella con la palabra en la boca. O con la bofetada en la mano.

No volteé pues sabía que la cara que tendría sería demasiado gracioso.

Cuando entré en mi cuarto, aún desordenado, pude oír claramente como Sakura gritaba. Resultó muy cómico.

- _¡Desgraciado! ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¡Quisiera que vuelva y poder darle su merecido!_- gritaba eufórica desde el otro lado de la casa.

- Mmmmm creo que aquí hay gato encerrado – me interrumpió Eriol desde su ventana.

- Te llamé – le recordé.

- Sí, lo sé. Pasa que estaba muy _"ocupado"_ – insinuó sonriente.

- ¿Tu tutora?

- ¿Quién más? – dijo sarcástico. – Tomoyo es hermosa, pero ahora se ha puesto difícil, dice que a una amiga un chico igual que yo le insinuaba y por eso…- luego razonó todo y se dio cuenta de la farsa – Idiota, tú eres el chico igual que yo – añadió sonriente.

- ¿Quién más que el mejor? – respondí.

- Luego yo soy el imbécil ¿no?

- Sí.

- Imbécil – ¡me insultó!

- ¿Cómo has osado decirme?

- Imbécil – repitió a punto de risa.

- Ya verás tú maldito desgraciado ya te voy a hacer… -no terminé, las rejas me impedían avanzar ¡Maldito desgraciado por dos!

- Esto resultará muy divertido – luego estalló en carcajadas.

- No más que lo que le hice a Sakura – comenté.

- ¿Quién…? – preguntó el muy paliducho.

- Mi tutora.

- ¿Qué fue?

- Le robé un beso, y uno grande.

- ¿En serio? – dijo sorprendido.

- Sí – afirmé orgulloso.

- Pues qué bien, eso merece un premio. Ahora te diré en vez de Imbécil, estúpido.

- Tarudo – le insulté.

- Después de tantos años, eso no me afecta – aclaró.

- Da igual.

- Bueno camarada, yo me tengo que ir, debo sorprender a Tomoyo con mi físico – alardeó. Vaya imbécil.

- ¿No querrás decir gimnasio?

- Da igual – me di cuenta del chiste.

- ¡Oye! – pero antes de terminar el muy tarudo cerró la ventana. Me la pagaría.

No tenía hambre de "almuerzo" así que saqué otro chocolate. Soy un adicto al cacao.

Sakura había parado de gritar, qué mal, pensaba divertirme escuchándola, solo faltaban palomitas. Encendí la televisión y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Yamazaki, que horror.

- _Así es, hay una nueva comunidad exclusivamente para los jóvenes de la correccional y sus respectivos tutores. Tutores que han sido seleccionados por su ilustre trabajo_- había dicho el muy tarudo. ¡Ilustre trabajo, puras mentiras! Era de esperarse de Yamazaki.

El solo hecho de oír su voz por 10 segundos me aburrió, por lo que apagué la tele y me heché a dormir una siesta en mi cama.

Un descansito no estaba de más.

Este fue mi primer paso, la Afrodita había resultado vulnerable

¿Qué mas se podía pedir?


	5. Día 4

*/** Capítulo 4 **/*

Mmmm… ¿Qué hora era? Me había quedado como una roca.

Creo que ha pasado más de dos horas desde que me tumbé en la cama. Probablemente Sakura estaría esperándome para hacer no sé qué cosas. Probablemente tarea. Y bien, el sonido de mi celular sonó. Lo bueno es que esta vez no me lo quitaron y así no me aburro en el cuarto. Tonteando y contando las musarañas.

_No, no, no, no, __don't__phunk__ with my hearth __my __**heart**__  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

Me pregunto que querrá Eriol. Creí que todas las tardes estaba _ocupado. _Pero, a veces él da buenas cosas que contar. Muchas veces fuimos nombrados "El dúo de la historia" por nuestros grandes planes en la correccional y me sonaba tanto a Wisin y Yandel…. Terminé por decir que odiaba ese apodo ¡Aunque debo admitir que soy muy bueno para la mafia!

- ¿Qué fue, Eriol?

- _"Oh, entonces si estás libre." –_ respondió Eriol.

- ¿Qué dices?

- _"¿Recuerdas a Kamui y Subaru?"_

- Claro, los gemelos. Hasta ahora me causa ira que hayan podido escapar de Tokio y no los pudieron atrapar ¡Y eso hace dos meses! – le recordé.

- _"Exacto. Bueno Kamui me contactó."_

- ¿Qué cuenta ese ojiverde? Debo decir, que en la oscuridad parecía que sus ojos brillan.

- _"Si es espeluznante. Bueno solo te quiero decir que él me informó sobre una fiesta que habrá esta noche a tres calles de aquí ¿Piensas ir?"_

- No creo que pueda salir. La bruja del 71 me tiene más vigilado que nunca.

- "_No te lo puedo creer ¡No me digas que ya no eres parte del dúo de la historia!"_

_No me digas que__ ya no te puedo partir la cara, Eriol. Ahora lo necesito más que nunca._

- Haber, ven tú y sácame de aquí pues – dije sarcástico.

_- "Ahora no. No estoy plenamente seguro si habrá fiesta o no. Si hay, te volveré a timbrar abre la ventana y te lanzaré las llaves de las rejas."_

- ¿De dónde las sacas?

- _"Sin que Tomoyo se diera cuenta logré sacar un duplicado de las llaves con mi artefacto casero"_

- Así se hace Eriol-Man

- _"Sólo de alguien como yo se podía, Súper Lobito."_

- Qué asco de nombre – escupí.

Eriol estalló en carcajadas.

- "_Adiós"- _finalmente cortó.

Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá para cenar?

- _¡Baja a cenar!-_ llamó Sakura.

Plop.

Me puse algo de mi colonia a mentas porque si no bajaría oliendo mal, u olería a guardado.

Bajé las escaleras sin ganas y Sakura me estaba esperando en el comedor, toda cambiada, con pollo en la mesa ensalada, la sala olía a naranjas y a su lado tenía ¿libros?

- Espero que no sean para el postre.

- Bien, Yamazaki me envió tu tarea.

¿Tarea?

- Ni lo intentes – le amenacé.

- No es necesario SÉ que lo harás, si quieres que te deje salir una y única vez a salir a donde quieras. Claro, hasta la hora que ponga- propuso.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Sí, ahora siéntate a comer que me hago más vieja – dijo.

La cena fue deliciosa, sí pero no fue muy amena. Nuestros labios no se separaron en un buen rato. Tal vez sería lo mismo si quisiera hacerme conversación. De todas formas le respondería con mi grande y queridísimo "Da igual". Me entretuve un buen rato con el tenedor pensado en que me respondería Eriol esta noche. Sería divertido escaparme hoy, sin pensar en que me quitaría el mal humor que últimamente tengo.

La noche sería joven en ese caso. Me tomaría algunos tragos. Sería delicioso y me escabulliría finalmente por la terraza hasta mi ventana y con silenciosa agilidad abriría las rejas en un horario que apostaría Sakura estaría dormida. Porque hasta ahora puedo ver que llega a ser muy ingenua. Cara de una quinceañera, cuerpo de muchacha, voz aguda y fina. En verdad yo no creería a simple vista que ella tiene 25 años y es que no parece para nada ¡Sólo hay que mirarla!

- No te obligo a hacer tu tarea. Pero si te digo que te ayudará cuando te tomé evaluaciones que irán a tu registro para determinar cuando puedes salir solo o no – comentó.

_Mierda_.

– Sólo deja de tener esa cara de "No me interesa tu mundo, vete y déjame en paz".

- Está bien pondré cara de "Me interesa tu mundo pero déjame comer"

Finalmente terminé de cenar.

- Gracias – susurré sin ganas.

Me puse de pie, tomé los libros que estaban a un lado de la mesa y se me ocurrió un buen modo de despedirme. Cuando ella volteó a miarme con cara de confusión porque aún no me iba de la habitación. Le di un suave beso en los labios a lo que ella tardó en cerrar los ojos por el instinto de sorpresa. Quise profundizarlo un poco más y ella me respondió suavemente algo que me sorprendió un poco pero que no quise desaprovechar. Para mi mala suerte, cuando la tomé entre mis brazos ella cortó el beso de manera imprevista algo sonrojada pero con los ojos aún cerrados, sin expresión en su rostro. Pero no me pude resistir en darle un último beso en la mejilla antes de irme y así lo hice.

Fui a la sala de la casa. Era bastante espaciosa, color vino y blanco y sillones de terciopelo marrones con un piano cerca de las repisas donde había una lámpara, fotos, jarrones y otras cosas.

Decidí tirarme sobre el sofá más grande y vi las tareas que me había mandado Yamazaki. Ugh, matemática, lengua y biología sobresalían, sin embargo, había un partitura en un rincón y no me pareció mala idea. Ya había practicado el piano en Hong Kong de chico, supongo que aún me acordaré algo.

Cuando intentaba recordar algunas notas oí susurrar algo a Sakura antes de irse por las escaleras de la cocina. Lo cual me desconcertó y alegró a la vez.

_-"¿Qué me pasa? ¡Syaoran aún tiene sólo 17 años por favor! Piensa, Sakura, piensa. Tus hormonas se están descontrolando. No debiste haberle devuelto el beso ¿Qué pensará ahora? Que soy alguien cualquiera obviamente pero no lo puedo permitir, no. Tienes que resistir Sakura ¡No te dejes vencer!"-_ declamó antes de oír sus pasos lentos pero pesados por la escalera.

- Do – presioné una tecla. Sonó a la – No, no, los Do son para la izquierda y entonces ¿para donde era el sol? ¿Tres teclas o dos después, o eran antes? Mmmm necesito volver a practicar. – me di por vencido.

De pronto mi celular volvió a sonar. Eriol. Ahora debe darme una respuesta.

- Dime – dije cortante.

- _"Esta vez me contestó Subaru" –_ me informó ¿Acaso siempre compartían sus cosas?

- ¿Qué te dijo? – indagué.

- _"Confirmado. Hoy hay full parranda. Sube que no te veo en tu cuarto para las llaves"_

- Enseguida voy –luego le corté.

Subí a las escaleras y vi a Sakura tirada en su cama. Se le veía frustrada.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó.

- ¿Supongo que uno va a la cama para dormir?

Me miró con una cara de "Espero que sea cierto" y cerró su puerta despidiéndose.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto vi a Eriol claramente desde su ventana. Aquella estaba abierta y el apuntándome. Las lanzó bruscamente y rebotó en mi abdomen. Eso dolió sean o no de metal. Tomé una casaca de cuero antes de tirarme por la ventana, una borrachera en pleno frío nunca me había ido bien.

Eriol repitió mi acción lanzándose igual de silencioso. Pronto ambos estuvimos fuera y comenzamos a correr hacia donde se suponía era la fiesta. Era la primera vez en bueno, aparte de la salida a la tienda, la única en cuatro meses y se sentía deliciosamente bien. El viento en mi cara, la luna sobre nosotros y la adrenalina de la libertad corría por mis venas otra vez y la Afrodita ni cuenta se dio.

- ¿Qué sientes al salir otra vez? – preguntó mi colega.

- Es geniaaaaaaaal – aseguré.

No tardamos en llegar a una fiesta literalmente en la autopista de la vecindad. Las luces colgaba de los postes, la radio era sacada de una casa, las sillas estaban llenas de botellas de cervezas y habían chicas para todos los gustos y preferencias. Sin mencionar que varias ya me echaban un ojo. Genial, la gloria volvió.

- Chicos, pudieron venir – nos recibió Subaru. Estaba igual de largo que yo y paliducho igual que Eriol con sus mismos ojos verdes, espeluznantes y fosforescentes como los de su gemelo.

- Supongo que sí –respondí.

- Qué onda, hermanos – saludó Kamui que era idéntico a su hermano. Solo que ha diferencia de su hermano su cabello era algo mas largo y negro y tenía puesto una casaca verde y no marrón como la de Subaru. Bien, hoy los podría diferenciar.

Kamui también venía tomando a una chica igual de pálida que él, ojos vino y lacio cabello negro muuuuy largo. Era bastante bonita, aunque parecía feliz a su lado.

- Ella es Yuuko, mi novia – nos presentó – Yuuko, éste es Syaoran, del que te he hablado sobre la correccional, que a pesar de ser el mejor no pudo huir- sonrió con satisfacción.

- Demasiada información – me quejé –Hola Yuuko.

- Mucho gusto –añadió sonriente.

De pronto una chica se me acercó para bailar. Era rubia, esbelta y de ojos azules ¿Por qué no?

La fiesta fue duradera, creo que ya había pasado unas dos horas donde no había parado de beber alcohol. Yep, delicioso. Aún con mi fuerte olor a alcohol miles de chicas se me acercaban y creo que me besé con unas cuantas. Bueno, la cerveza me hace olvidadizo.

En un momento oí a una chica gritar.

- ¡Carreras! ¡Carreras en un Nissan! ¡Queremos un ganador!

- Y-Yo lo haré – exclamé atolondrado.

- Y y-yo – me acompañó Eriol. Igual de ebrio que yo.

No sé en qué momento estuve dentro de un auto. Pero lo que si recuerdo era la adrenalina correr sobre mis venas, ansioso y totalmente ebrio me acomodé en el timón y miré de reojo a Eriol en el otro auto, en la misma condición que yo.

- En sus marcas…

Arreglé los espejos para tener una mejor dirección y vista de atrás.

- Listos…

Y ahora me descargaría todo lo de los últimos cuatro meses en confinamiento.

- ¡¡¡Fuera!!!

Pisé el acelerador a fondo.

_Wiiiii__iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!_

Eriol me comenzaba a sacar ventaja. Pero yo nunca me dejo vencer. Y le comencé a gritar groserías desde la ventana para molestarlo y funcionó. Él me comenzó a gritar igual y yo aceleré a lo que más daba el motor de aquel Nissan.

Cuando crucé la línea de llegada no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó.

Recuerdo tan sólo que alcé mis brazos y grité como nunca, loco y totalmente ebrio en verdad.

Luego recuerdo un brusco golpe en la cabeza para abrir mis ojos en un hospital. Con todos mis músculos y huesos adoloridos y mi cabeza ni qué decir, a punto de reventar.

Habían muchas luces y una enfermera me tomaba la presión. Creo que comienza a entender que hago aquí ¿Y Eriol?

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté a la enfermera, que me miraba con cara de desaprobación.

- Tuviste un choque – fue lo único que me dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos entró una Sakura muy preocupada a la blanca habitación. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el beso en los labios que me propinó. Dulce y reconfortante.

- ¿Qué…? – dije estupefacto.

- Oh, Syaoran ¡Estaba muy preocupada cuando me dijeron que tuviste un choque!

- Estoy bien, en serio –traté de calmarla.

- Eso es lo más importante – se alivió con una sonrisa.

Luego apareció una visita no bien recibida.

Yamazaki apareció. Con una cara que miraba con desaprobación, enojo y decepción a Sakura. Entonces me propuse lo peor. No debí haber ido a esa fiesta ¡Ahora estoy en graves, grandes y más grandes problemas!

_Mierda…Mierda, Mierda, Mierd__a._

_- ¡¿_Qué ha pasado aquí, Señorita Kinomoto?!

* * *

_Wiiiiiiiii pz aki les traigo el capítulo 5 "Día 4" pues hoy salí en mi semana de vacaciones del cole y estoy muuuuuuuuuuy feliz!!! =) así que me inspiré en un caso que vi por televisión xD (de ahí las carreras) weo espero k les haya gustado porque se lo dedico especialmente a los que me mandan reviews cada vez que actualizo, significa que les importo^^ GraxXiiiazZz...!!!*_

_Bueno ahora me tengo que ir pero voy a dejar un aviso: probablemente cuelque una tercera historia por la segunda debo admitir es un asco así que la eliminaré (no se sorprendan al n encontrarla estos días. No les daré el nombre por que es demasido espantoso =P_

_No se olviden de presionar aquel botoncito de la felicidad que hay ahí abajo y haganme feliz xfavor xD xD_

_Cuidense los kelo mucho!!_

BieH BieH...!!*

*/***Za-FirE-aniLu***/*

=)


	6. Día 5

*/** Capítulo 5 **/*

- ¿Que qué ha pasado aquí? Pues verá…lo que pasó fue…- tartamudeó Sakura, tratando de dar una buena explicación. Yo tenía una buena excusa. Vale, ese par me iba a matar, pero si no hago algo, al que matarán ahora es a mí.

- Verán, yo sé lo que pasó – interferí.

- ¿Tú, Li? – dijo Yamazaki volteando a verme incrédulo – Si tu eras el que estaba totalmente ebrio.

- Sí, pero verás Yamazaki. A mí, me… - _vamos, vamos inventa algo_ – drogaron… - _¿eso es lo mejor que pudiste sacar?_

- ¿Te drogaron? – Me preguntó atónito - ¿Quiénes?

- Kamui y Subaru – los culpé.

- ¿Los gemelos Shirou? – a su pregunta, yo asentí decidido – Es imposible, si ellos… eran tan correctos…

- Las cosas pueden cambiar. – Traté de mantener mi mentira.

- Ya veo ¿Drogas, eh?

Asentí.

Yamazaki meditó un momento. En verdad era un caso difícil de creer, ya que ellos salieron de la correccional por la misma razón que Eriol y además ese par tenía una cara de no matar ni una mosca y se les veía tan unidos… je, por un tiempo sospeché de su heterosexualidad. Al menos hasta que Kamui se enamoró de Yuuko, supongo, lo cual fue ayer… entonces había sospechado que eran gays hasta ayer.

_Jajaja__._

- ¿Me oíste Li? – Yamazaki me sacó de mis pensamientos y le presté atención porque vi a Sakura con cara de espanto ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Eh…? – dije como un estúpido.

- Te lo repetiré…otra vez – añadió con aspecto de _"Cuándo cambiarás Li" _- Esto no es cuestión de "Está bien, te creo pero que sea la última vez" esto es más serio. Señorita Kinomoto, en verdad esperaba algo mejor de usted. Las mejores calificaciones en Osawa, Doctorado en Harvard, maestría reciente… creí que sería más estricta – calificó con decepción.

- ¿Osawa…? – intervine. Ése fue el lugar en el que estudié primaria antes de ser enviado a la correccional…

Ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa – Sí –susurró.

- No cambie de tema, Li. Esto irá a leyes, es serio.

¿Leyes?

- ¿A qué se refiere? – cuestionó Sakura muy nerviosa.

- Será enjuiciada por dejar en libertad a un recluso de la correccional y también serán llamados a la corte los gemelos Shirou.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera me di cuenta que él había huido! - exclamó alarmada. Estoy en grandes problemas.

- Ésa es su responsabilidad.

- ¿Y qué harán conmigo? – volví a interferir.

- Bien, tengo una idea. Kinomoto, usted junto con el joven Li irán a un departamento por los días en que mantendrán el juicio y a ninguno de los dos, NINGUNO se les dejará salir.

_Qué irónico_.

- ¿Y en dónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – tartamudeó Sakura.

- Hasta que el juicio termine. – y con esto Yamazaki salió de la habitación.

- ¿Entonces… es mi culpa? – susurré observándola.

Sakura volteó a verme con cara de pocos amigos pero luego su vista se nubló y terminó por solloza sobre la camilla para terminar en un débil llanto. Me dije a mí mismo en ese momento que era un total imbécil, todo fue por mi culpa y yo jamás tuve la intención de que la metieran a ella en un juicio. Jamás. Y recién me doy cuenta ahora de que por más extraño que sea, luego de haberla visto sonreír, ruborizarse ante mí, reír, enojarse y ahora llorar… que siento cierto afecto hacia ella, la veo como una amiga…

…Y a veces algo más…

- No…, es mi culpa…- musitó entre sollozos. No pude evitar acariciar su cabello, tratando de consolarla – Debí haberme esforzado. No ser tan sensible, ser una mejor maestra para que puedas salir como un buen hombre… así sabría que servía para este trabajo ¡Pero no lo es! – levantó su mirada y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- ¡Mírate! Si ahora… con mi primer alumno… acabaste accidentado…, yo no quiero saber que pasaría con otros…- luego de eso se quedó con la cabeza gacha.

No pude contestarle…

Cuando volvimos a la casa, un grupo de docentes pidió a Sakura y a mí que alistáramos nuestras cosas en una maleta, pues nos iríamos hacia el dichoso departamento que dijo Yamazaki.

Ella no dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Su auto parecía fantasma aunque fuera un jaguar, igual que la carretera y su bolso Gucci se veía sombrío… le habían quitado todos sus papeles.

- Sakura, es mi culpa – me lamenté, apretando los puños por la furia – Si no habría escapado no estaríamos en esta condición.

Ella volteó. Me sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza – Yo no supe aprovechar la oportunidad que me dieron, no es tu culpa. Es mentira lo que dices…

La miré con preocupación aunque ella me haya ignorado durante todo el trayecto, que por cierto se estaba pareciendo demasiado al aspecto solitario de Forks.

Mi celular vibró de repente. Era un mensaje de Eriol. Era cierto ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

_**Ey, perdón por no contactarte. Yo logré huir,**_

_**pero felizmente Tomoyo no se dio cuenta que fugué,**_

_**sólo te digo, amigo, cualquier, CUALQUIER cosa que**_

_**necesites, dímelo y te ayudaré ;)**_

_**Eriol.**_

_**Ps: Suerte con el juicio.**_

Vaya desgraciado, que se vale sólo de un mensaje para disculparse. Cuando lo vea, le daré su merecido ¡Por su culpa estoy aquí!

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del edificio, que en sí era inmenso comenzó a caer lluvia. Eso fue muy raro, hace dos días había 34ºC, parecía que el mundo estaba contra mí.

- ¿Dónde es la habitación? – pregunté tratando de iniciar una conversación.

- Departamento – me corrigió muy seria – En el cuarto piso.

_Mmmm… piensa, no la dejes así…_

Arreglé velozmente las cosas en mi cuarto (en realidad sólo boté el maletín, si eso cuenta) y fui en busca de Sakura, para darle el ánimo que en verdad se merece. Porque no puedo permitir que ahora ella caiga en una depresión lo cual es muy probable ahora en la condición en la que está. La última vez que vi llorar a una mujer fue en el funeral de mi padre, a mis hermanas y a mi madre, que desde ese día se volvió la seria mujer de ahora y que yo no quiero volver a ver en otra mujer.

- ¿Sakura? – la llamé, abriendo lentamente la puerta de su habitación y encontrándola en su cama, apoyada en la cabecera de esta, con su cabeza entre las rodillas y con rostro preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - respondió bajo y luego me miró con cara desesperada. Sabía lo que necesitaba.

Lentamente me acerqué hacia ella y la abracé tratando de consolarla. Descargué miles de emociones en ese momento para suavizar su trauma, repasando mis manos por su espalda, dándole calor. Y porque además, al parecer hace mucho que no recibía estos cariños.

- No recibía estos cariños hace tanto…- me susurró – hasta que mi hermano y padre murieron en un accidente.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – le dije. Eso era algo que sonaba muy privado. Entonces ¿Por qué me lo dijo?

- Porque… siento que eres el único que me comprende ahora – luego sonrió un poco – Cuando te conocí no tenías esa pinta… pero ahora veo lo dulce que puedes ser.

Eso me animó mucho…y desconcertó también.

- ¿Te importo? – deduje.

Al parecer se sorprendió por mi razonamiento y por eso me miró con cara de asombro.

Después se tornó a una muy, muy feliz. No pensé jamás que me pasaría esto, era muy extraño y a la vez, tan, alentador.

- No lo sé muy bien…

- Pues yo sé cómo decidirte.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué lentamente, aspirando su olor a cerezas para luego deleitarme con su sabor a fresas en aquellos labios finos y dulces. Su embriagador sabor me ponía igual de ebrio que la noche anterior y me otorgaba sensaciones que no había experimentado con otra mujer. La felicidad, amor y pasión se fundieron en una mezcla exquisita que me incitó a seguir más de lo que me permitía mi propia cordura. Ella me correspondió de una manera más intensa que en el día anterior y no dudó en pasar una mano por mi cabello y la otra en mi pecho. Parecía realmente feliz pues su corazón se aceleró a mil y se inclinaba cada vez más hacia mí. Impaciente y exigente.

Mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura y fue donde el beso se profundizó aún más.

En ese instante ella pasó sus delgadas manos por debajo de mi playera e intentó subirla. En verdad, había mucho que descubrir detrás de esa carita dulce e inocente. Le hice caso y terminé por quitarme la playera yo mismo de un pis pás. Sakura me observó entonces. Parecía que me comía con los ojos, literalmente. ¿Tan provocativo soy? _(nota de autora: Ziiiiiii!!!!!! Claro que Ziiiiiii!!!!) _Decidí devolverle el cumplido y comencé a desabotonar su blusa de seda, lenta y delicadamente. Mientras mis manos trabajaban, me ocupé de besar su cuello, venerándolo cómo lo haría un amante de verdad y adorando cada minuto que ella enredaba sus delgados dedos en mi cabellera.

Cuando le propino un leve mordisco en su yugular ella gime – Soy como Edward Cullen – susurré contra su cuello.

- Pero el que está aquí eres tú – me respondió.

- Eso es muuuuy cierto – agregué.

Finalmente terminé con todos los botones y deslicé la prenda por sus hombros, dejando a la vista a una verdadera ninfa, si es que se le podía comparar. Su tez de porcelana brillaba con los destellos de la luna que luchaba por salir con las nubes de la lluvia. Mis manos se dirigieron hasta por atrás, en su espalda y le di nuevamente otro beso apasionado y exigente. Al desabrochar su sujetador me di con la sorpresa de que ella también me había quitado los pantalones – traviesa – le dije y ella rió muy bajo.

La recosté en la cama y me coloqué sobre ella. Posicioné mi mano izquierda en uno de sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente y jugando con su pezón. Sakura entonces empieza a gemir mucho más fuerte que antes, disfrutando cada emoción que le otorgo, lo cual me hace disfrutar demasiado este éxtasis. No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo con mi tutora a la que alguna vez pensé en esquivar, y ahora, me arrepiento totalmente. Las prendas que quedaban incomodaban demasiado. Bajé mis manos hasta su cadera, donde le bajé totalmente la pantaloneta y repetí la acción con mis bóxers.

Entonces, mientras ella me da miles de besos en el contorno de abdomen, sin previo aviso, introduzco un dedo por debajo de su campo de Venus, cubierto por miles de rulos dorados. Los retiro y los vuelvo a introducir algo más fuerte a lo que ella grita. Luego hago el ritmo más rápido y ella gime más y más mientras yo la beso por todo lo contornos de su cuerpo que se me permitan. Cuando decidí que ella ya estaba lista, me posicioné mejor por entre sus piernas, las cuales ella pone en mi cintura, aferrándose más a mí, sabiendo ya lo que venía.

Me introduzco lentamente en ella, tratando de no hacerle daño ya que pude sentir una barrera ahí dentro y deduje por mi mismo que Sakura aún era virgen. Al entrar por completo, traspaso aquella barrera de inocencia y la convierto finalmente en mujer. Mi mujer.

Realizo embestidas cada vez más fuertes, y aumento el ritmo, lo que provoca entre nosotros una danza continua y armoniosa entre gemidos y gruñidos de mi parte porque la sensación, en realidad, es la más placentera que he sentido en toda mi vida, hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax y yo me derramé dentro de ella.

Cuando terminamos. Caímos rendidos en la cama, cubiertos de sudor. Ella, entre mis brazos, se voltea verme, sonriente. No había sido solo una noche de pasión…

- Te apoyaré en lo que sea – le susurré.

- ¿Ganaremos el juicio?

- Lucharemos porque así sea, juntos.

Después de eso, ambos quedamos dormidos, dispuestos a un nuevo día.

Y la Afrodita, terminó siendo mía…

* * *

_Ooolz! weno, este es mi primer Lemmon, me esforcé por hacerlo bien así que espero su comprensión. No tengo mucho que decir más que como siempre agradecer a (así es? weno de todas formas se lo agradezco mucho ;) ) y a sakuranln9 (son lo maximo!) =) que me sigen el paso, así como al nuevo que me pone muchos reviews... creo que su nombre tenía que ver con naruto jeje, de todas formas graxiiiaz!!! Presionen el botoncito de la felicidad y hagnme feliz =)_

_Los kelo mucho!_

_BieH BieH....!!*_

* * *

**_*/***Za-firE-aniLu***/*_**

**_=)_**


	7. Día 6

*/** Capítulo 6 **/*

Era ya la mañana siguiente y me sentía algo preocupado. El día del juicio era hoy y la acusada era mi tutora: Sakura Kinomoto. La cual, había metido en problemas. No me arrepiento de haber salido pero sí de haber participado en esa carrera de calle. Con frustración paso una mano por mi revoloteado cabello y con la otra masajeo el puente de mi nariz ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my hearth my __**heart**__  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

- ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora Eriol? – le escupí molesto al teléfono.

- _"¿Y esos ánimos de donde, eh?"_

- Por tu culpa estoy aquí.

-_"Bueno es cierto… pero te dije que te lo recompensaré de cualquier forma"_ – me recordó.

- Ya lo sé tarudo. Pero el problema es ¿Cuándo?

- _"Mmmm no sé"_

Le colgué.

Luego, cuando me levanté de la cama y me di la vuelta, no encontré Sakura. Decidí que antes de buscarla me daría una ducha, me sentía con ganas de tirarme a dormir para toda la vida. Mmmm y luego… ¿Qué usa uno para un juicio?

¿Vaqueros y converse? ¿Una playera verde?

Cuando meditaba el gran dilema, grande fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta del baño. Sakura estaba en la tina de este, en una posición que no me ayudaba…

-¡¡¡Syaoran!!! ¡¡¡Por Dios!!! ¡¡¡¡Vete, Vete!!!! – gritó al darse cuenta de mi presencia. Ah, y me lanzó el envase del shampoo a la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! ¡¡Pero si yo ya te vi…!! – Antes de terminar mi frase, ella alzó una secadora de cabello y apuntaba en mi dirección -¡Esta bien! ¡Ya me salgo! – le respondí asustado y como un rayo cerré la puerta.

Ufff. Eso había estado cerca.

Abrí las cortinas y me encontré de nuevo con el sol de aquella mañana de 34ºC.

- Con que ahora no estás contra mí ¿Ah, madre naturaleza? Tus cambios de humor me van a producir tortícolis – susurré.

- ¿Con quién hablas? – me saludó Sakura, quien ahora había salido del baño y traía puesta una bata que tenía el bordado de Victoria`s Secret. Santo Cielo, esta mujer era millonaria.

- Buenos Días – le respondí. No le iba a decir "Oh, sólo le decía gracias al sol" Qué estúpido. Me acerqué y también le di un beso, al alejarme ella me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Hola – musitó – Ya puedes entrar al baño. Ah, y disculpa por lo del envase.

- Okey – acepté tomando mis cosas para ducharme.

En cuanto salí del baño, ya fresco y con energía vi a Sakura frente a un espejo. Estaba mirándose a ver si le daba bien ese conjunto de falda y saco crema con blusa verde de terciopelo. En mi particularidad, le quedaba bien. Muuuy bien.

Me fijé en la hora, las 11:30 de la mañana. Había dormido bastante y ni siquiera me había cambiado. Volviendo al dilema de mil millones ¿Qué se suponía que me iba a poner hoy? Yo amo mis converse pero, nunca había ido a un sede de la corte, sólo a un interrogatorio en la correccional, que por cierto estaba muy lejos de ser lo mismo.

Ni siquiera tenía un terno, o un pantalón que no sea de jean…si contaba el corduroy. Lo único con lo que contaba era una camisa de hace años, me la podía poner ya que al no usarla desde que por alguna razón desconocida la compré, pasaría desapercibido y nadie se daría cuenta. Luego, buscando y buscando me quedé observando mi armario como si quisiera encontrar el santo grial.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Sakura me sacó de mi expedición en busca del tesoro perdido junto a Jack Sparrow.

- Quizá – dije sin ánimo.

- ¿No te vas a vestir?- cuestionó.

- Sólo si te gusta con va una camisa a rayas junto a unas converse.

- Mmmm, yo sé cómo arreglar eso – afirmó con una sonrisa.

En menos de media hora, Sakura logró traer a domicilio un traje nuevo para mí, confeccionado por alguien cuyo nombre o pude pronunciar, japonés con italiano no se va bien, oh no, no, no.

Fue en ese momento en el que me sentí con más confianza. Le dije gracias a ella con un beso en los labios de yapa. Me parece increíblemente adorable que ella se siga sonrojando por ellos. Porque, de todas formas nosotros ya éramos algo más ¿no? Con las sonrisas que Sakura me otorgaba segundos después de sonrojarse me resultaba increíblemente adorable y creo que también respondía a esa pregunta.

Pero en cuento subimos al auto, todo se desmoronó de un momento a otro.

La preocupación se volvió a apoderar de Sakura. Movía sus manos mientras estas estaban en el volante, se mordía el labio inferior de vez en cuando y además, podía ver claramente como ella intentaba morderse todas las uñas que podía disimuladamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté con interés. Parecía que un poco más y le iba a dar un ataque de pánico.

-Sí…en realidad no – suspiró – nunca me han demandado.

- No creo que sea nada del otro mundo –le animé.

- A menos que vaya a la cárcel.

Bien, eso no lo había pensado ¡Corría el peligro de irme preso!

_Oh, Oh._

Después de eso, el trayecto para la corte se hizo escalofriante, tal vez me había puesto en la misma situación de Sakura, hundiéndome en lo más al fondo del asiento y preguntándome mil veces si saldría de esta, si además, descubrían que me había puesto en una situación muy comprometedora con mi tutora por lo de la noche anterior. Nadie, y repito NADIE debe enterarse de lo que Sakura y yo hicimos anoche, en un ataque de locura.

_O tal vez no estaba loco mmmm…_

Lo peor de todo fue cuando estacionamos el jaguar de ella y quedamos parados frente a donde se suponía vendría a ser el juicio de hoy y que no sé si ganaremos, pero me había olvidado de alguien importante, alguien SUMAMENTE importante.

- Sakura ¿Quién es tu abogado? – indagué.

- Debe llegar justamente… - de pronto un mercedes se estacionó al lado del jaguar de ella. Era negro, parecía de alguien de Hollywood – ahora – terminó de decir sonriente.

- Saku, cuánto tiempo sin verte. – Nos dijo una chica que aparentaba tener la misma edad de la mencionada. Su cabello era corto pero rebelde, castaño pero queriendo llegar a un tono rojizo y sus ojos eran del mismo matiz.

- ¡Hola Rika! – dijo muy animosa Sakura, quien no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos.

_Creo que en verdad la quiere…eh…me siento excluído__...eh… _

Al alejarse, pude ver la expresión de afecto que tenía a Sakura. En un mismo instante, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se volteó a verme con una sonrisa. Muy bonita por cierto.

- Mucho gusto, soy Rika Sasaki: Doctora en leyes – se presentó tendiéndome la mano.

- Syaoran Li –le respondí estrechándola.

- Entonces… son mi nueva clientela – agregó con una fina voz.

- Sí. Gracias de nuevo –le mencionó Sakura.

- Espero....ser buena amiga contigo – me dijo – pequeñín.

Wow, wow, ¿Cómo me había llamado?

- Si me vas a decir de esa manera, claramente me da igual – aclaré.

- Tenías razón en su carácter – le susurró a Sakura – es muuuuy malo – luego ambas se rieron por lo bajo.

Le dediqué una mirada fulminante ¡Vaya abogada que tenemos!

- Ya te acostumbrarás – finalizó mi tutora.

Y empezamos a adentrarnos a aquel edificio con aire colonial. Se parecía bastante a un palacio, aunque bien, tenía a muchos hombres y mujeres en traje dentro. Algunos infundían respeto, otros orgullo y uno que otro a veces hasta miedo.

_Qué horror._

No tardamos en llegar a una habitación amplia y espaciosa. Al frente se encontraba el mueble donde se colocaba su señoría. Los testigos comenzaban a llegar y se colocaban en sus posiciones. Mis planes eran sentarme sigilosamente junto con Sakura en el estrado frente al juez sin que nadie me haga alboroto. Lamentablemente y para mi mala suerte Sasaki tenía otros planes.

- La demandada está aquí – exclamó con seriedad.

Aunque a la que nombraron fue a Sakura, al único que miraron fue a mí. Algunas de las testigo no me miraban con exactamente desprecio, quizá lo contrario. Pero en verdad no hacía más que asustarme. Alguno otros también me miraban incrédulos. Sé que pensaban ¿Qué hace aquí el heredero del gran clan Li? Mmmm esa reputación no ayudaba mucho en estas condiciones.

- ¿Ese no es el hijo primogénito de Hien y Ieran Li? – Exclamó uno por lo bajo.

Al lado de donde debíamos estar, se encontraba Yamazaki con su abogado y a su mano izquierda, Kamui y Subaru observándome con una clara expresión de que voy a morir.

Tuve que esperar a que Sakura me tomara del brazo para que lograra avanzar. De alguno u otra manera, eso me reconfortaba un poco y me animaba a avanzar. Sin mencionar que su toque era cálido y eso me gustaba.

Debimos esperar a que a Sasaki le expliquen no sé que cosas para poder avanzar.

- ¿Crees que estemos bien? – le pregunté a Sakura tomándole disimuladamente la mano.

Ella sólo volteó a verme con una sonrisa ya que a pesar de eso, no me respondió.

- Sakura, debes ir con Syaoran a hacer este papeleo que afirmen que asistieron al juicio – nos informó Sasaki emulándonos hacia la entrada.

Efectivamente nos dirigimos hacia donde ella había indicado. Lugar en el que había una fila de gente. Corta pero tardía. Me do tiempo para preguntarme por enésima vez en todo el día ¿Ganaremos el juicio?

¿Me iré a la cárcel?

¿Descubrirán lo que ella y yo hicimos?

¿Saldré de esta?

¿Sakura va a estar bien?

¿Sasaki será lo suficientemente buena?

Mi cuestionario del día era ese ¡Qué dilema! ¡Aún más grande que el de si alguna vez me compraré un traje!

Sakura suspiró por lo bajo. Se le veía igual de preocupada que yo.

No pude evitar abrazarla, buscando algún ánimo.

- ¡Syaoran! – se alarmó por lo bajo - ¿Sabes que nos pueden ver? – susurró.

- Nadie sabe por qué estoy aquí – acto seguido, le di un beso en los labios imprevisto, pero dulce – sólo busco ánimos –añadí con una sonrisa. Ella me la devolvió.

- Eres un payaso.

Me volvió a besar, esta vez de una manera más animosa y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Se lo devolví al instante y en verdad, fue con mucho cariño.

Realmente, creo yo y no sé por qué ni en qué momento, pero aún así fue claro… de un momento a otro también pero preciso. Según yo, mi tutora me era muy especial. Me había enamorado de Sakura.

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my hearth my __**heart**__  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

_Mierda._

Tuve que separarme de Sakura gracias a la intervención de Eriol. Uno de estos días, si me libro, me tendrán que meter preso por partirle la cara.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije molesto, a la vez que Sakura se iba a la caja para que le sellen el documento.

- _"Qué onda con el juicio"_

- Te llamaré después. – finalicé antes de volverle a cortar. No tenía ganas de hablar.

Luego de eso, volvimos a la corte. Nos ubicamos otra vez y en cuestión de unos minutos apareció un hombre, con algo parecido a una peluca blanca que se sentó en el mueble principal y que en ese mismo instante se puso la bata negra de juez.

Ahí dio el martillazo inicial.

- Se inicia la sesión – dijo finalmente con tono frívolo.

* * *

_Mmmm pues aquí estoy luego de unos inconveientes con el capi anterior (los cuales por cierto mantendré en reserva) pero me animé y decidí continuar con el sgte capi y pues....aquí lo tienen =)_

_Como siempre voy a agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me dan reviews ah, y con respecto a lo de sakuralnl999 (ahora se k se escribe así, perdón ;) ) ya me disculpé. No era mi intención agradecer a otra que no fueras tú... de alguna u otra manera una historia tuya me inspiró pero no te diré cual muajaja =D_

_Mi semana de vacaciones del cole está por terminar abuuuuuu....TT_TT pero igual trataré de subir un capi más unos de estos días antes de volver a ser prisionera de los libros O.o_

_Ya me tengo que ir, no se olviden de mi botoncito de la felicidad de ahí abajo (lo siento martha pero no me pude resistir jeje) y haganme muy muy muy muy felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz =D=D=D=D=D_

_(ataque de euforia...sorri jeje n_n)_

_Cuídense mucho, los kelo!!!! ( y a alguna otra personita más x ahí tambien que no pienso nombrar jeje...tHe amOw muxOo!!!)_

_Reviews plizzzzz =)___=D____n_n!*_

_BieH BieH....!!*_

* * *

_***/***Za-firE-aniLu***/***_

_**=)**_


	8. Día 7

*/** Capítulo 7 **/*

Habíamos sobrevivido ya varias audiencias legales en la corte. Sasaki resultó ser una excelente abogada porque siempre le sacaba por la secante a todos los interrogatorios al abogado de Yamazaki y eso nos había sacado de más de un aprieto. Y eso ya hace una semana.

- Bien, comencemos con el demandante. Señor Yamazaki, póngase de pie y dígame: Ya que ésta es una de las últimas sesiones antes de mi veredicto final, explíqueme de nuevo ¿Por qué ha demandado a la señorita…- el juez miró una hoja que tenía –… Sakura Kinomoto?

Yamazaki se puso de pie y con porte orgulloso se arregló la corbata mientras yo sentía como dos escalofriantes miradas se posaban en mí. Una mirada que podría descifrar hasta con los ojos cerrados, y es que Kamui y Subaru parecían querer ahorcarme. A eso sólo atiné a tragar pesado.

_Estos dos me van a mata__r._

- Creo que eso lo explicaría mejor mi abogado_ –_ afirmó Yamazaki.

- Ejem, verá: La señorita Kinomoto estaba con la responsabilidad de mantener en absoluta cuarentena al joven Li, por lo menos hasta que se apruebe su orden de libertad, lo cual, ni siquiera teníamos en mente o que cumpla los 18 años pero ella desobedeció – explicó un hombre ya cuarentón, se le notaba, con gafas y cabello canoso – Mi cliente tiene buenas razones.

El juez meditó un tiempo.

- ¿Qué tiene en su defensa, Señorita Kinomoto? – preguntó él mismo.

Sasaki se puso en pie, con un porte igual de orgulloso. Pero lo curioso fue que, en vez de quedarse ahí parada, se dirigió hacia el juez en un paso que parecía modelar. Creo que capté su idea.

- Bien, son buenas razones. Pero mi clienta también tiene algunas para usted. Si usted también es propietario de estos dos muchachos ¿Por qué los dejó en libertad? – inquirió.

Esa fue una pésima pregunta.

- Ellos están libres desde hace tiempo.

Parecía que tendrían un punto a favor, pero Sasaki tenía un as bajo la manga.

- Entonces, si están libres, eso quiere decir que ahora tienen una buena conducta ¿no?

Su abogado no respondió.

- Quiero a los hermanos aquí por favor – agregó Rika.

- Pues entonces que el recluso lo haga también – ordenó el abogado de Yamazaki. Al mismo tiempo, mis manos se pusieron heladas y trague pesado…otra vez.

- ¿Debo…? – pregunté a la morocha, la cual para mi desgracia aceptó.

- Que pasen los menores – prosiguió el juez.

A malas ganas me levanté de mi asiento y sin mucha energía me dirigí al mueble al lado del juez. Él mismo nos dijo que nos estrechemos la mano antes de colocarnos en el otro mueble. En la manera más cordial extendí mi brazo hacia Kamui pero este tenía otros planes.

- ¡Ya verás, maldito mentiroso! – gritó a todo pulmón. Por más nervioso que esté, yo nunca me dejo insultar y si era el momento de golpear a Kamui, que así sea. Formé un puño con el brazo y le intenté dar un golpe en el estómago pero el muy maldito lo esquivó como si estuviera bailando ballet para luego, tomarme el mismo brazo y jalarlo fuertemente hasta por detrás de mi espalda, él no me ganaría por lo que le iba a dar una buena patada en sus partesitas hasta que dos fortachones nos retuvieron a los dos.

Ambos nos mandamos miradas asesinas. Subaru, quien era siempre el más calmado se resignó a sólo mostrarme el dedo medio pero de igual manera me enfurecí. Para mi mala suerte aquel guardia era fuerte y no me pude mover.

Noté como rápidamente todos en la sala se comenzaban a alarmar, pensando que esto iría a más lejos. Claro que eso no era imposible porque si que tenía ganas de golpear a Kamui en este momento.

- ¡Syaoran! –me llamó Sakura. Impactada por mi conducta. Obviamente no me conoce del todo aún. Pero al menos con eso me tranquilice un poco. Tuve que resignarme con maldecir por lo bajo.

- ¡Orden! ¡Orden! – gritaba el juez a toda la sala. Con unos segundos todo se volvió otra vez, un silencio sepulcral – Joven Li, Jóvenes Shirou, tomen asiento que esto no es un callejón – nos ordenó aquel anciano.

Refunfuñando los tres nos dirigimos a los respectivos asientos yo estaba a la mano izquierda del juez y Kamui y Subaru a su derecha. Me pregunto que nos preguntará ahora el juez. Espero tener mentiras creíbles.

- Bien, ahora les haré un par de preguntas a los abogados. Ah, y señorita Sasaki por favor vuelva a su asiento que no puede estar aquí – le dijo. Ella se fue refunfuñando también, parece que le había arruinado el plan – Doctora Sasaki, por favor continúe con el interrogatorio desde su silla.

- ¡Objeción! – Intervino Yamazaki – Era el turno de MI aboogado.

- No, la pelea interrumpió a la señorita – aclaró el juez – Lo lamento, por favor prosiga.

Sasaki sonrió satisfecha.

- Entonces como yo decía ¿los hermanos ya deben tener un comportamiento especial, no? Si es así ¿Cómo usted explica que organicen fiestas callejeras y vendan drogas en éstas?

- No venden drogas ¿Verdad, chicos?

Los Shirou no le contestaron con palabras podría decirse. Con esa mirada de arrepentimiento se notaba que ellos se confesaban.

- Lo que sí aprendimos fue que, no hay que mentir – admitió Subaru – Lo lamentamos ¿No, Kamui?

El mencionado sólo pudo mirar hacia otro lado. Al parecer tenía el mismo orgullo que yo.

- En verdad, que decepción- les dijo Yamazaki a ambos con cara de pena.

- Pero los lamentos no son ahora, señor Yamazaki ¿No cree? – intervino Sasaki.

- Abogada continúe sin rodeos por favor – interfirió el juez.

- Claro. ¿Y las carreras callejeras?

- ¡Ya admitimos que fuimos nosotros! – explotaron los gemelos. Sasaki sonrió triunfante.

- Termina mi interrogatorio – finalizó con voz orgullosa.

- Pues si es así, señor Hitachi, puede comenzar – permitió su señoría.

- Está bien, quiero que los jóvenes vuelvan y que la señorita Kinomoto esté en el estrado- pidió el gordiflón.

Al volver a sentarme y cuando Sakura estaba a punto de levantarse, le tomé de la mano y la froté suavemente.

_Cuentas conmigo._

Parecía que ella me entendiera.

En poco tiempo fue ella la que estaba sentada a la derecha del juez, con la vista en el público. Parecía segura pero estoy seguro que, por dentro ella quería gritar y yo, iría a calmarla.

- Señorita Kinomoto, usted tiene en pertenencia al joven Li ¿no es cierto? – empezó en tono sutil.

Ella asintió pensativa.

- Si es de esa forma, yo pregunto el por qué lo dejó salir.

- Se escapó, su señoría – admitió ella. Auch, me había delatado. Sin embargo tenía razón. Yo había huido pero es que tenía tanto sin salir y sin disfrutar la libertad…, en verdad preferí quedarme callado.

- ¿O lo dejó huir, tal vez?

Eso me hizo enojar de alguna manera, pero me contuve.

- ¡Yo jamás lo haría! Además ¿cómo intenta hacer creer que yo lo he dejado?

- Pues es que siempre andan juntos, y no se separan para nada.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Si más bien, yo debo tenerlo vigilado todo el tiempo.

- Porque eso es muestra de posible afecto lo cual produce amistad y la amistad, puede hacer que se hagan cosas como "amigos" ¿no cree? –dedujo aquel maldito gordinflón.

- ¿D-De qué habla? Nosotros no somos más que una relación alumno-tutora – respondió nerviosa.

- ¿Oh, en serio? – preguntó incrédulo el abogado de Yamazaki quien parecía que ya estaba preparado para cualquier contraataque.

La audiencia prestó más atención a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros y los testigos también se comenzaban a mover, quizá preguntándose que tenía esa pelota de fútbol debajo de las manos. Yo también me interesé, pues insinuaba que Sakura y yo teníamos una relación especial. Era así, sin embargo hasta que yo sea mayor nadie debía saberlo. Cuando yo ya pueda hacer lo que me de la gana conmigo sin ningún problema porque ya era mayor de edad. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía 18 y menos tenía la capacidad de reclamar mis propios derechos, porque según la ley soy muy pequeño.

_Una__ de las razones por las que amo romperla....pero ahora quisiera que estuviera de mi lado._

- ¡Orden, por favor! – Reclamó el juez con poca paciencia ahora – Termine con esto por favor, Señor Hitachi.

- Claro, su señoría – respondió el gordo sonriente – Si no le importa, quisiera hacerle unos estudios a ambos para comprobar si mi teoría es correcta.

Sakura y yo nos miramos. Espantados estaba nuestros rostros. Por mi parte estaba estupefacto. No pensaba que ese maldito gordo tendría ese plan. Y ni siquiera saber a qué se referiría con "estudios" pero por algún presentimiento, sentía que Sakura sería la más perjudicada pero no sé por qué en verdad.

- ¡Objeción! ¡Eso no es justo! – estalló Sasaki, tratando de salvarnos.

- Obviamente sería muy extraño que no aceptaran pues significaría que, ustedes esconden algo ¿Eh?

Sasaki me miró a mí y luego a Sakura preguntándonos con la mirada si estábamos dispuestos a hacerlo. Yo habría dicho que no, si no fuera que el gordinflón tendría razón en que ocultábamos algo. Yo asentí, sintiendo como si firmara mi sentencia de muerte y Sakura, hizo lo mismo.

Luego de unos 15 minutos, llegaron dos enfermeras. Una de ellas dejó un maletín en la mesa que estábamos y la otra, nos sacó muestras de sangre a ambos colocándolos después en tubos de ensayo.

Ambas enfermeras se retiraron un tiempo y en menos de 10 minutos volvieron con hojas en sus manos. Una de ellas traía cara de sorpresa. No puedo descifrar por qué, pero de un momento a otro me dieron escalofríos.

- Aquí tenemos los resultados, su señoría – exclamó la de expresión calmada.

- Estos resultados – anunció el juez – pueden que sean la respuesta a la demanda.

Sentí como mi mundo comenzaba a retorcerse de un momento a otro.

Su señoría tomó los papeles. En un instante su rostro se tornó asombrado. Con una mano derecha dio el martillazo que anunciaba que los leería y de sus labios, sonaron las palabras que cavaron mi tumba.

- En los resultados del joven Li Syaoran no muestran indicio alguno de consumo de drogas, pero sí de alcohol, lo cual es normal - comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por Kamui que de un momento a otro explotó.

- ¡Muy cierto!¡Bien, aceptamos que vedemos drogas pero, jamás le dimo a él! ¡¿No crees que es malo mentir, Syaoran?!

Caí en un poso sin fondo.

- Por favor, déjeme terminar - pidió la enfermera - Y además la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, muestra un indicio claro de una semana…de embarazo, que justamente…coincide con la sangre del joven Li.

_Mierda._

Estupefacción.

Atolondramiento.

Escalofríos y muchos más sentimientos pasaron por mi mente.

Eso explicaba el reciente ensanchamiento del vientre de Sakura. Pensé que había engordado un poco debido a lo mucho que comía. Además, su carácter había cambiado APENAS un poco, pero no tenía la sensibilidad de una embarazada.

Cuando vi a Sakura, no la pude reconocer. Su cara estaba pálida y sus labios descolorados también. Su respiración se le notaba entrecortaba y tenía una mano en el corazón, quien parecía que se iba a desbocar. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que, a su otra mano, la tenía sobre su vientre…mirándolo con ternura, ahora.

- Sé que mi veredicto se daría en dos sesiones más, pero con los resultados todo está claro. La señorita tuvo relaciones con el joven Li: su alumno, eso implicará la cancelación permanente de sus labores educativas y una alta multa. Sin embargo, el que ha sido causante de todo esto es Li Syaoran, quien escapó sin permiso, ahora lo puedo creer, mintió acerca de que los jóvenes Shirou le entregaron droga y…embarazó a su tutora – el juez respiró un momento. Sí, todo era verdad. Todo eso había pasado y no me importaba en verdad. Me importaba un bledo todo el mundo ahora, excepto Sakura y mi hijo que ella esperaba. Sí luchaba ahora, era por ellos – Mi veredicto es el siguiente: Syaoran Li, culpable de violación a las normas de la correccional y por falsificación de la culpabilidad de otros y los jóvenes Shirou de igual manera serán recluídos por venta ilegal de drogas pero, en una correccional apartada de la del joven Li.

Respiré hondo. Sabía lo que me esperaba ahora.

- Dado por finalizado el juicio. Llévenselo – dijo dando el último martillazo que voy a escuchar.

Pronto me puse de pie. Sasaki me miraba con cara de disculpa. Puse mi mano en su hombro, no era su culpa, el juez estaba haciendo bien su trabajo pero, me hubiera gustado que no terminara así.

- Está bien – le susurré – Esto debía pasar – añadí con rostro decaído.

Ella me abrazó, triste me frotó las manos en la espalda. Luego, al separarme de ella, me dijo:

- Tú puedes pequeñín, te sacaremos de ahí, es una promesa.

No respondí, de todas formas ya había ido a una correccional. Sin embargo esta ya era algo BASTANTE cercano a una cárcel. Eso era lo único preocupante respecto a ese lugar.

Sakura salió de prisa en mi encuentro pues ya venían unos guardias por mí. No dudé ni un segundo en colocar mis manos en su vientre y luego, en sus mejillas.

- Syaoran… -me dijo con voz quebrada.

No puede evitar darle un beso en los labios. La tomé en mis brazos y le demostré todo mi afecto. Amaba a Sakura y amaba a la criatura que tenía en sus entrañas. Los adoraba aunque sólo supiera de su existencia hace cinco minutos pero como dicen, es el instinto de padre. Ella me devolvió el beso, enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello y jugó con mis cabellos de la nuca. Claro que, sentía muy bien sus lágrimas escurrir por su rostro y toparse con el mío. Esto era muy triste. Odio verla llorar.

En un momento a otro, dos brazos inmensamente grandes me tomaron de la espalda y me jalaron para atrás, separándome abruptamente de los dulces labios de Sakura. Cuando me iba, vi claramente que Rika Sasaki, nuestra abogada la tenía abrazada y ella también me miraba con pena. Dejé caer una lágrima delatadora, pero no lloré. No compartiría el crecimiento de mi hijo y esto me lo merecía yo, todo esto, por tonto.

______________________________*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**__________________________

Y ahora estoy aquí. Cumplí mis 18 ya que sólo me faltaban tres semanas para tenerlos y por consiguiente, me mandaron a la cárcel, con otros reclusos. Lo único que tenía era la foto de Sakura, mi Afrodita que me metió en todo esto y que seguramente ya tiene un mes completo de embarazo de mi hijo.

Lo único que quiero ahora, es salir de aquí…

…para encontrarme con Sakura…

…y estar con mi bebé.

* * *

_Oolzz de nuevo^^_

_Biennnn primero k nada kisiera disculparme x tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que la escuela me tiene como loca! mencionando que me entregaron mi boleta de notas...está biennnn pase química con un 11 (repito: te odiO prof. Baras!!! t odIoo!!!) mmm y también algebra cosa k nunk me habia pasado pero en fin mejoraré =P_

_Este capi lo hice ropiéndome el coco (está bien, tuve un LIGERO bloqueo de invetor XP) pero en fin creO k saqué buenas ideassss a y me encanto escribir la pelea de Syaoran y Kamui jeje, me insipiró mucho^^...Ah, xfavor no me maten x meter a Syao preso TT_TT no les diré si sale o no, pero sí k un personaje dará una sorpresa (su nombre rima con Elliot) xD yaaa ahi se los deje muy fácil, en finnnn algo habrá con ese despues =)_

_Mmmm lo de esa prueba de sangre, en realidad no sé si exista pero acalaro, la inventé yo! X) Jeje, sí lo sé es una prueba extraña^^_

_Como siempre agradeceré a sakuranln999...sakura-and-syaoran love......naruto-and soul (lamento si no es tu nombre pero en verdad trato de acordarme de todos, igualmente graxiiiazZ, ah!) ya varioz mas mmmm también a aquella chica k me menciono todos mis gustosss (je, tenías razón en k estoy obsesionada con Zero (vampire knight) es sexy-cute ( xD xD!!!) alabra inventada =D, sus reviews son asombrosos! salto de felicidad en mi silla cada vez k veo uno!!! (y no bromeo, ah! ¬¬) jaja x)_

_Me despido ya con estas palabras, espero les haya gustado el capi^^ trataré de seguir con la historia pues me caen demasiados libros :S sin embargo no dejen de enviar reviews plizzz xD_

_Un beso los kelo muxo!!_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_*/***Za-firE-aniLu***/*_**

**_=)_**


	9. Día 8

*/** Capítulo 8 **/*

Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que estoy en esta ratonera. Sin duda, era peor que una correccional. En verdad necesitaba mi espacio. No salía ni a comer porque me lo traían a mi celda unos guardias que parecían odiarme, siempre me miraban con mala cara. Un día me armé de valor ante ese par de gorilas y pregunté:

- ¿Por qué me miran así? – Ellos me miraron con burla - ¿Acaso soy un bicho raro? – añadí algo molesto.

- Pues sí – dijo con desdén uno de ellos. Llevaba su arma en el bolsillo y una dona en su mano. Era gordo, con la cara grasosa. De sólo verlo me causaba asco.

- ¿Eres el gran Syaoran Li, no? – Preguntó el otro, era negro pero al menos no tenía el aspecto de aquel sobrepasado de peso – Cuando llegaste a esta madriguera todos te querían hacer daño. Claro, tener a un multimillonario en su celda. Seguramente ellos pensaban que tendrías cosas de valor contigo para robártelas. Tienes suerte de tener celda propia.

- No me siento a gusto a pesar de eso – les dije –Además, no me han respondido.

- Bien niño bonito quieres saber la verdad, te la daremos – dijo complacido el moreno – Dile, Miyazuki.

- Mira _chinito_ la verdad es que no te comparas en nada con tu padre – el gordinflón dijo esas palabras con una expresión de odio. No pensaba dejar que me vieran aplastado. Por el orgullo de mi padre y mi familia, yo nunca debo verme afectado por burlas ante otros.

- ¿Y ustedes? Si yo no me comparo ustedes no le llegan a los talones. Además, no tengo porque aceptar burlas de _gentuza como ustedes _– respondí acentuando en las tres últimas palabras.

- Niñito engreído, llegaste aquí con un hijo en camino de una chica _cualquiera rompe-cunas. _Ni siquiera a los hijos sabes organizar – contraatacó aquel gorila marrón.

Mi educación llegó hasta ese límite.

En verdad que quería lanzarme encima de ellos en ese momento, no me importaba si eran dos, yo fácilmente los habría vencido. Las rejas me detuvieron y por acto reflejo mis manos se apretaron en los tubos de acero. Mi rostro seguramente estaba furioso, y claro tenía una buena razón.

Nadie tenía derecho a insultar a mi familia. Sakura debía estar en el quinto mes de embarazo, yo siempre llevaba la cuenta, contaba los días para salir de aquí, aunque aún me faltaban dos años para salir de esta ratonera y ahí mi hijo ya habría nacido. Lastimosamente no lo disfrutaría desde bebé, como debería haber sido. Pero con una madre como Sakura estoy seguro de que no habría ningún problema. En fin, yo quería salir de aquí.

- ¡¡Tú, pedazo de porquería humana!!¡¡No tienes ni el más mínimo derecho de ofender a mi mujer!! – exclamé molesto. Aún recordaba su dulce olor a cerezas, sus labios rosas, sus cabellos castaño claro…

_¡Eh! ¡Basta que estés haciéndote un acto de masoquismo! ¡Deja de torturarte!_

Mi conciencia tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella en estos últimos meses.

_Sus ojos esmeraldas… _

- ¡¿Tu mujer?! – exclamó el moreno, partiéndose de la risa - ¡Ni siquiera está comprometida contigo!

-Exacto – le aprobó el gordo - el hecho de que la hayas hecho tuya en la cama no significa que sea tuya en todo sentido ¡Por favor!

- Vamos Miyazuki, este chiquillo no sabe lo que dice.

Con eso aquellos gorilas dieron por terminada la charla y se fueron a alimentar a los otros reos que me gritaban groserías porque no les llegaba su comida. Está bien, ya me acostumbré a ignorarles.

_Supongo que no puedo ponerme a tejer, eso sería muy raro._

¿Era verdad todo lo que me habían dicho? ¿No me comparaba con mi padre, el que siempre me había criado para ser como él? ¿Entonces Sakura no era mi mujer? ¿Y el hijo de ella no es mío? No, el niño obviamente es mío, la prueba que tendrá Sakura por siempre será aquel día en ese departamento.

Bueno, no podía razonar mucho con el estómago revuelto.

Mi comida es un asco, se nota que la carne está pasada y los frijoles olían horrorosos. No pensaba tragarme esa porquería.

Me aseguré que los guardias se hayan ido para poder subirme al camarote donde dormía. Lo suficiente como para llegar a esa pequeña ventana y asomar mi cabeza. Por mala suerte lo único que entraba era mi cabeza.

Por ahí pasaba un niño corriendo. Se parecía a mí, salvo que los ojos eran grises. Aunque claro, he tenido a tantas mujeres que sinceramente no sé si todas se quedaron con mi semilla y tal vez tenga más herederos de lo que creo. En fin, nunca me han reclamado así que supongo que el único que tengo o al menos que yo sepa era el de Sakura.

- ¡¡Katamura – chan!! – le llamé, ya lo conocía. El niño volteó a verme enseguida con una sonrisa y se trepó a un árbol lo suficientemente alto.

- ¡Li – kun! – Me saludó alegre – Hola.

- ¿No tienes algo de comer?

- Li-kun no sabe comer – respondió a modo de broma.

- Por favor –era un niño, no tenía nada de malo que le dijera eso.

- Bueno sí ¿Te gustan los dulces? - ¿Qué si me gustan? A mis 18 aún no los supero.

- Por supuesto Katamura-chan – dije a modo de juego, él rió.

- Entonces te invito estas gomitas, este chocolate y esta bolsita de patatas – dijo decidido.

- ¿Pero no te has gastado todo tu dinero en esto, no?

- ¡No! ¡Mi mamá tiene muchos en su tienda!

Me reí y el se me unió.

- Bueno, muchas gracias. Me moría de hambre.

- Li-kun se moría de hambre – repitió riéndose.

- Ya basta de bromas – dije sonriendo – ve a tu casa, tu mamá te debe esperar.

- Okis, ya me voy.

- _Chao_

El niño saltó del árbol velozmente y salió corriendo.

- ¡Adiós Li-kun! ¡Cuídate!

Me eché en la cama cuando el niño desapareció. Mi dieta no era saludable en los últimos días, ya lo sé, pero de alguna u otra manera encontraba un modo de ejercitarme.

- Joven Li, tiene una llamada. Acompáñeme- me llamó un guardia. Por suerte no era esos gorilas.

Rápidamente escondí las golosinas que me acababan de dar. Era la única comida que tendría del día.

Me pregunto de quién será esa llamada. Mi familia en China no sabe que estoy en la cárcel. Claro, nadie sabe dónde estoy.

Me llevaron a una sala gris donde había bastantes hombres vestidos de verde como yo, el uniforme de esta cárcel.

- Siéntate acá. Te vigilamos – me advirtió.

- Ya lo sé, no se preocupe – siempre trataba de ser cortés para achicar mi condena aunque sea un poco. Había oído de muchos que habían salido antes por buena conducta y me había esmerado en eso.

Tomé el teléfono y lo acerqué lentamente al oído. Me pregunto aún quien puede ser.

- ¿Sí? – empecé.

- _"¡Camarada! ¡Cuánto tiempo!"_ – reconocí la voz de Eriol al instante. Suspiré. Bueno, podría haber sido peor.

- Hola Eriol y…- _"…no te preocupes, yo logré huir…"_ - ¡Imbécil! ¡Deberías estar aquí conmigo!

-"_Oh, jeje, lo recordaste. Bien en serio te lo pagaré_"

- No hay dinero que pague la cárcel.

- "_Pero yo no hablaba de ese tipo de __**pago**__" _– podía imaginarme su sonrisa desde aquí.

- ¡Eh no, que asco! ¡Pensé que habías pasado tu etapa gay!

- _"Eh, no. Yo no hablaba de eso. Pero te lo diré en un momento. Primero cuéntame ¿Qué tal la cárcel?"_

- ¡Oh, muy bonita, hay flores y rosas por todos lados y está lleno de hippies! ¡¿Cómo crees que es?! ¡¡¿¿Eh??!!

- _"Oh bueno está bien, no te lo tomes así. Te diré que, estoy nuevamente libre ¡Irónicamente por buena conducta! ¿Puedes creerlo?"_

- Imbécil, chocaste un auto en una ilegal carrera en una fiesta prohibida en aquella sociedad al igual que yo ¡No entiendo porque estás libre!

-_"Espera, no he terminado. Cumplí 18 igual que tú ¡Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños atrasado_!"

- Espero la razón por la que deba interesarme tu llamada – aclaré.

- _"Okey, okey. Bien, por consiguiente soy mayor legalmente ¡Así que le propuse matrimonio a Tomoyo! "_

- No es en serio – refunfuñé.

_-"Ya amigo, ya será tu turno."_

- No es eso tarado, digo que tú estas en mi misma situación y estás comprometido y sobretodo ¡Libre!

- _"¡Exacto! ¡Bien por mí!"_

- Eriol si no me dices en los siguientes cinco segundos el verdadero porqué de tu llamada te juro que te cuelgo bajo sentencia de muerte.

- _"¡Ya, ya! La razón por la que llamé es…"_

- ¿Es…? ¡¿Es…?! – exclamé impaciente.

- _"¡¡¡¡¡Es porque te puedo sacar de la cárcel!!!!!"_

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo???!!! - ¿mis oídos habían escuchado bien? Este imbécil me puede sacar de aquí, pero ¡¿Cómo?!

- "_Bien escucha, ¿recuerdas que nunca conocí a mi padre?"_

- Si…

_-"Bien, él es Clow Hiraguizawa ¡¡¡¡un multimillonario dueño de la cadena Hiraguizawa Inc. de bienes raíces en Inglaterra!!!!__Él no sabía que tenía un hijo pero mi madre fue en busca de él cuando aún estaba embarazada de mí y le exigió que al cumplir los 18 me reconociera ¡Y así fue! "_

- Wow, impresionante ¿Y que, no conocías a tremenda incorporación con tu propio apellido cuando tú siempre ibas a Londres?

- _"¡Lo que pasa es que recientemente le han vendido una castillo a una familia real en Europa! Y es por eso que se han hecho conocidos"_

- ¿Bien, me alegro por ti pero el punto es…? – exigí.

- _"¿Estás sordo Syaoran? Tengo suficiente dinero como para pagar tu condena porque mi padre me ha reconocido. Claro, soy idéntico a él"_ – añadió con orgullo.

- ¡¿Y cuando me sacas?!

- _"Si quieres, ahora voy para el jurado"_

- ¡Si! ¡We are the champions my friend! – cite a la canción, era un buen momento.

-_"¡Right! ¡See you later!"_ – se despidió.

- ¡¡¡¡Good Bye!!!!!!

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Gritaba celebrando a puro salto por todo aquel maldito edificio tristón, porque era el último día que estaría en él.

Pronto llegó Eriol al juzgado y pagó mi condena como buen mayor de edad y me sacó de ahí.

- ¡Ja! ¡Qué me dicen gordinflones! ¡Mírenme libre, fuera de esa madriguera! – exclamé gritando como si estuviera borracho en el parque frente al edificio. Alertado por mis gritos el pequeño ojigris vino corriendo.

- ¿Li-kun? – me llamó. Yo lo tomé en brazos y empecé a darle vueltas en el aire.

- Katamura-chan ¡Soy libre!

El pequeño niño sólo atinó a sonreír mientras reía en mis brazos. Me pregunto, si así será cuando tenga a mi hijo.

De pronto entré a la realidad. Dejé a Katamura-chan en el piso y me despedí de él.

- Eriol, Sakura está…

- Está muy bien. Vamos, que debes cambiarte para darle una sorpresa.

- Claro – acepté.

- ¿No me saludas? – interrumpió una voz femenina muuuy delicada al hablar. No era cierto.

- ¿Sasaki? –pregunté sorprendido.

- ¡Syaoran! ¡Te dije que te sacaríamos de ahí!

Miré a Eriol confundido.

- No soy bueno en leyes, así que pedí ayuda.

- ¿La conoces?

- Claro, es amiga de Tomoyo.

- Hola, un gusto verte – le saludé finalmente – Sa…Rika.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

- Sakura no sabe lo que está a punto de pasar, está en el doctor ¡Hay que sorprenderla!

- ¿Sakura está bien? – me preocupé.

- Tranquilo – dijo Eriol – Ya vamos.

Acepté.

En poco tiempo me bañé y cambié para ir a donde estaba Sakura. Claro, fue en la casa de Eriol y ahora…Tomoyo.

Me presentó a Tomoyo. Era hermosa como Eriol había descrito no lo podía negar, y muy amable también. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

Se había ofrecido a llevarnos en su limosina con todos sus guardaespaldas. Entonces deduzco que ella vive ahí y no en aquella pequeña casa verde junto a la que yo vivía, sino en una mansión violeta, adinerada y con muchos sirvientes y como ya me di cuenta, guardaespaldas.

- ¿Cómo me conoces? – le pregunté ya dentro de la limosina. Ella me miró sonriente – O más bien dicho, ¿Por qué le importo?

- Eriol me ha contado de ti y me ha dicho que eres un buen chico y su mejor amigo – respondió tomando la mano de su prometido – Además – agregó con esa su voz angelical – Me he enterado, que eres el alumno de mi amiga Sakura.

- ¿Conoce a Sakura? – dije sorprendido.

- Pues claro – sonrió ampliamente – De hecho, es casi como mi hermana. Y ella me ha dado una interesante anécdota…

Le miré expectante. Ella rió un poco.

- Me dijo que eras su persona más preciada, me confesó la _gran noche_ que tuvieron y sobre todo me pidió ayuda con el _fruto_ de esa _pequeña_ noche – finalizó. Después se puso a reír junto a Eriol.

Sentí como mi cara ardía, ardía como los mil infiernos. Sakura debía tenerle una gran confianza para contarle ese _pequeño_ asunto…

- Tranquilo Syaoran, Tomoyo es un ángel, no comentará nada – me tranquilizó Eriol.

- Da igual, no tiene pinta chismosa – luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho – Digo…g-g-gracias –me costaba decirle esa palabra a un extraño.

Al menos una extraña momentánea.

Ella sonrió calmada cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio – Llegamos – anunció de repente.

Cuando estábamos frente aquel lugar, ellos me dijeron que esperarían en el patio de estacionamiento para ser yo el que le de una sorpresa.

Y ahí fue donde la vi…

Sakura estaba sentada en un banco de aquella sala de espera. Tenía la cabeza gacha, con sus manos en su vientre y su cara preocupada. Repasaba sus manos sobre la prominente barriga.

- Hay amores, si su padre estaría aquí me sentiría mejor…- cuando oí su voz fue como si el alma me reviviera. Seguía igual de dulce, igual de angelical, igual de hermosa, igual a la de Sakura que conocía.

¡Pero un momento…!

¿Amores? ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces voy a tener más de uno?

- Sakura…

Ella levantó rápido su cabeza a mirarme.

- ¡¡¡¡¡S-Sya…!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SYAORAN!!!! – chilló.

Con cara de ilusión se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Le alcé el mentón sonriéndole y luego aprisioné sus labios, exigiendo lo que me había perdido ya cinco meses y que había añorado ya hace tanto.

Seguían dulces, igual que la miel. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello y se puso de puntillas para profundizar el beso. Nos movíamos coordinadamente. Tomé su cintura con mis manos y la apegué a mi cuerpo. Lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire.

- ¿Cómo saliste tan pronto de la ca…? – aún le costaba pronunciar esa palabra.

- Eriol pagó el dinero de mi condena ¡Ahora es millonario como yo! – exclamé feliz. Ella comenzó a reír.

- ¡Wow, eso es muuuy bueno! ¡Qué suerte la de él!

Sakura estaba más bella que nunca y lo digo en serio. Verla con _mis hijos _ahí dentro de ella, con la mejor madre del mundo…pero ahora que lo menciono…

- ¿Cómo amores? – indagué.

Ella sonrió apenada y bastante sonrojada. Aún estaba con sus brazos en mi cuello, se puso de puntilla otra vez y comenzó mover su nariz contra la mía a modo juguetón.

- Supongo que esa es la razón de mi preocupación anterior- explicó – estaba con mi obstetra y grande es la sorpresa que me dio, supongo que por eso está esta hambre inmensa. Por cierto ¿No tendrás un sandwichito de pollo con lechuga, mayonesa y ketchup?

- Olvidaste la mostaza – jugué, ella puso cara de asco – No te gusta.

- No – respondió – pero en serio Syaoran, no pensé que fueras tan… esmerado. Si es que esa es la palabra…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – odiaba que diera vueltas y vueltas, pero era taan adorable…

- Bien como te digo esto…etto…

- ¡Dilo! – exclamé con una expresión que a Sakura le pareció divertida.

- ¡Tendremos trillizos! ¡Syaoran, serán tres! – gritó con entusiasmo.

En ese momento sentí que mi cara palidecía de la impresión y como comenzaba a perder el equilibrio, un poco más y me desmorono ahí mismo.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! – me preguntó alterada.

- S-Si…etto… ¡Qué feliz estoy! Y etto…Eriol…Atrápame… – esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de caer desmayado. Mi orgullo no bastó.

________________________________________________*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*__________________________________________________

Desperté en un cuarto con un aire bastante _intelectual._ La causante había sido Sakura, que me levantó con un dulce beso.

- Syaoran, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo preocupada.

- Auch, eso dolió – respondí sobándome la columna. Ella suspiró aliviada y luego sonrió.

- Creo que te cayó mal la noticia ¿eh? Mi amado _debilucho._

- ¿Debilucho, yo? Disculpa amiguita ése no soy yo – ella de pronto me dio un beso voraz e imprevisto. Esta mujer sabe cómo manejarme ¡Rayos! – Sólo por esta vez… - acepté rendido.

Nos vimos fijamente. Sonreímos.

- No me cayó mal, es maravilloso ser padre por partida triple. Además tenías razón, creo que me esmeré mucho esa vez, quizá podamos repetir en otra ocasión – propuse.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

- La fábrica está cerrada por el momento. Esperemos que aguantes a los trillizos – rogó – Ahora levántate, hay que darle las noticias a todos.

Sakura comenzó a alejarse. De un salto salí de la cama y le tomé suavemente de la muñeca. Volteó a verme confundida.

- En verdad, es maravilloso – le acerqué y le di un beso – Te extrañé tanto, te amo tanto…

Ella sonrió ampliamente y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Yo también. Te amo mucho.

- Te amo mucho Sakura, a ti y a los trillis – confesé abrazándola. Ella me devolvió el abrazo. Nos besamos de nuevo y fuimos con el resto a la sala.

Éste es el comienzo de otra historia, la verdadera historia de mi vida…

* * *

_Bien...aquí les tengo digamos el "ultimO capiitulO" pero no =D_

_xK habrá un epílogo =)! (plOp!)_

_y wenO...solo espero k esto les haya gustado, me esforcé_

_y ya solo me keDa 1 semana de vaKziiOneZ!!! y Ozeah! k hOrrOr!! =(=(_

_jeje xD_

_No se porqué ero hoy no tengo mucho k decir..._

_ah pero claro k no me olvide de ustedes!_

_=)_

_graciiaZ a la reciente MaryT06 (creo k es así =S) Leoni Tao (weno eres tu ya sabes jeje) naruto-and-soul-eater-fan (ehhh!!! creo k ya me lo aprendí ^^!) mmm ahhh ziii unO k es desde el primer capitulo y hasta ahora no le agradesco (k mala soy U.u) weno, gracias Kept =9 mmmm sakura-and-syaoran-love (graxiiaZ amiiguiitah!)...sakuranln999 (no se k paso contigo,solo espero k me recuerdes TT_TT) y weno a todos los demás tambien!!!_

_Por fis sigan presionando el botoncito de la felicidad!!! (jeje)_

_reviews plizzz!!!_

_Los kelO muxO!!!_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

_

* * *

_

***/***Za-firE-aniLu***/***

**=)**


	10. Epílogo: La última lección, es ser feliz

*/** Epílogo **/*

_Han__ pasado cerca de seis años y medio desde que le pedí matrimonio a Sakura. Ella ha tenido conmigo cinco maravillosos hijos pues sí, luego de los trillizos tuvimos dos más, las gemelas Emiko y Eriko, iguales a mi madre pero con mis ojos._

_Aún puedo recordar los momentos extraños en los que creí soñar con una familia como la que tengo ahora que ya soy oficialmente el marido de Sakura Kinomoto haciendo que ella diga con orgullo que es la Señora Li. _

_Recuerdo a los gemelos Subaru y Kamui que fueron recluidos por mi culpa. Subaru me ha disculpado ya desde hace tiempo y Kamui hace poco, luego que le convenciera de hacer las pases a lo que el muy alegre me puso un trato y ése era…no tomar ni una gota de alcohol en una fiesta durante todo el restante último embarazo de Sakura y eso verdaderamente fue…un martirio. _

_Yamazaki desde el juicio no me llama, no me habla, no hay señales de él pero me vale, durante todos esos meses me hizo la vida imposible._

_Los trillizos han crecido muy rápido. Naomi y Nadeshiko se han hecho dos hermosas niñas. Con el cabello chocolate y los ojos verdes tienen una apariencia angelical y estoy totalmente orgulloso de decir que son mías._

_Ryusei es el menor y mi único varón. Lo adoro, igual que a todas mis hijas, pero compréndanme, soy el único hombre en la casa ¡Estoy rodeado de mujeres! Al menos, lo será por unos años._

_Unos largos años._

_Mi hijo sería como mi pupilo, quiere imitarme en todo y eso es, bastante divertido aunque a veces no. Una vez contestó mi celular y le dijo hombre gordo estúpido a un señor al que yo había llamado en casa así, como consecuencia el gordo se enfadó y no hizo negocio conmigo, pero resulta que sin mi dinero, su negocio quebró._

"_Así se hace mi querido hijo"_

_Mi madre vino hace algunas semanas por Navidad y se quedará hasta año nuevo, ella quería conocer a los nietos que tanto problema le había traído pues al poco tiempo mis trillizos ocuparon las primeras planas de los periódicos del mundo:_

"_El Clan Li con tres herederos, y fueron con una maestra"_

"_Hijo de multimillonario tiene trillizos con una profesora"_

"_Los Li con descendencia de plebeyos"_

"_Syaoran Li, un amor de escuela"_

_¿Es que todos ya lo sabían?_

_Lo peor de todo es que se metieron con Sakura, mi esposa y como el jefe ahora del Clan Li yo tenía el poder absoluto de hacer lo que me venga en gana…así que los demandé por 10 millones de dólares. La vida puede ser muuuy dulce._

- Syaoran, amor ¿Qué haces? – Sakura me sacó de mis pensamientos, traía a Nadeshiko con un vestido rojo y blanco en brazos.

- A comer…papá –dijo la pequeña en tono de apresurarme, me reí. Me puse de pie y le besé la coronilla.

- Ya voy a bajar, princesa –mi hija me sonrió deslumbrante, la misma de su madre.

Miré a Sakura con una sonrisa, sabía que eso aún la hacía sonrojar y me encantaba.

- Recordaba nada más –luego, le di un beso en los labios.

- La abuelita…papá ¡Papá! –Nadeshiko trataba de llamar mi atención cuando besaba a su mamá y me separé riendo.

- Me la llevaré a la cena, no te demores –agregó Sakura mientras se iba, tenía un vestido esmeralda que le quedaba precioso.

_Ejem…, volviendo al tema…_

Guardé mi agenda en la que a veces escribía y me puse mi saco, no tardé en bajar las escaleras.

Ryusei fue el primero en recibirme. Se lazó a mis brazos y me susurró que esperaba encontrar el carrito que me había pedido en la mañana. Me carcajeé.

- ¿Qué te divierte pa? –susurró haciendo berrinche. Le revolví los cabellos.

- Nada Ryuu, vamos a comer.

Y Ahí estábamos, el día de navidad. Eriol había asistido ¿Mencione que él no está casado con Tomoyo aún? Ups, pues ya lo hice, se casarán en marzo, con su hijo Hikaru de por medio. Eriol hizo _también_ algunas _travesuras_ con su tutora.

Al terminar la cena los niños se fueron al jardín, los trillis se encargaban de cuidarlos a todos pues eran los mayores.

_Luego de esa vez lluviosa en el departamento…_

Me ruboricé.

Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron en la sala conversando son Sa…digo Rika, sí, la abogada de la cual ya me había hecho amigo.

Entonces abracé a Sakura de la cintura aprovechado que casi nunca lo hago por mis hijos y pegué mi rostro en su cuello. Se estremeció al verme sonreír.

- Ya llega la cuarentena…-susurró preocupada.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Te faltan diez años!

- ¿Ya viste lo rápido que han pasado los últimos seis? –me dijo.

- Si es así, imitaremos a Michael Jackson ¿Has oído de esas pastillas?

- ¡Syaoran! –exclamó divertida.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! La cuarentena, uyy hay que tenerle terror.

- No es gracioso –volvió a susurrar volteándose a la ventana.

Escabullí mis manos por su espalda y Sakura comenzó a reír como loca.

- ¡No! ¡No! –gimoteó en medio de risas.

La apegué a mi cuerpo en un abrazo.

- ¿Y ahora? –pregunté. Ella sonrió y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, también se puso de puntillas.

- Puede ser…-me incitó, no tardó en que moldeara mis labios con los suyos.

Nos quedamos ahí un buen rato.

Amaba mucho a Sakura y ahora era mi mujer. Cuando estaba conmigo era indescriptible y podía olvidarme de casi todo por un momento, era una sensación ya no tan nueva. Me gustaba saber que la podía tener ahora conmigo sin ningún problema bajo la ley.

Sabía, que me había cosas como de película ¿no? Había hace siete años y medio de una correccional y me enviaron con una tutora de la cual me enamoré y con la cual dormí una noche, luego me mandaron a la cárcel luego de un inusual juicio. Finalmente salí de allí gracias a la fortuna inesperada de Eriol y ahora estoy aquí, en mi propia mansión con mis cinco hijos, mejores amigos y familiares y mi adorada esposa.

- ¿Y ahora? –le pregunté jugando con nuestras narices.

- ¿De qué hablábamos? –dijo divertida.

- Creo que yo también lo olvidé –nos reímos y luego tomamos de las manos.

- ¿Te digo que olvidé también? En la mañana me llegó una invitación de uno de los gemelos, dijo que se casaba con una tal…Yuuko ¿Te recuerda algo? –volvió a preguntar inquisidora.

Me hice el desentendido – No…

- Iré a ver a los chicos –me susurró dulcemente y se fue.

En ese mismo instante apareció Eriol.

- ¿Qué hay ahora con tu fortuna? No lo has gastado en estos años –lo miré sarcástico – Tu padre debe estar orgulloso.

- Para que sepas súper lobito, yo lo uso razonablemente a diferencia de cierta personita a mi lado que se emocionó como un completo estúpido el día que le devolvieron todo su dinero ¿Olvidé decir que ese mismo día te compraste esta mansión y tres casas de playa? Ahora quien debe hablar ¿No crees? –declamó triunfante y se cruzó de brazos sonriente y esperando mi respuesta

Resoplé.

- Imbécil.

- Hola chicos. Linda conversación la que estoy oyendo –de pronto llegó Rika que nos miraba muy divertida.

- No es nada Rika, Eriol sigue siendo tan imbécil como siempre.

- Ahórratelo Syaoran, no queremos que pierdas un millón de nuevo por riñas.

- ¡Me estafó! –lo acusé.

- Decir que te robaron todo en tu banco fue sólo una mentirita piadosa –Eriol sonrió como mosquita muerta, en verdad que me las iba a pagar.

- Basta –sentenció Rika, de todas formas era la mayor aquí – No creo que a Tomoyo le guste lo que haces, Eriol.

- ¡Es cierto! Sigue en la sala, se me pasó el tiempo la iré a ver –el paliducho desapareció del umbral de la puerta.

- Gracias Rika. Un poco más y lo muelo a golpes.

Ella se rió.

- Venía a decirte que ya me voy, por favor despídeme de Sakura y los demás –ella me abrazó – Feliz Navidad.

- Igual –respondí. Le hice señas y salió de la casa sonriente.

Miré a la ventana, me encontré con Naomi, Nadeshiko, Ryusei entretenidos en sus hermanitas a las que Sakura tenía en su regazo Emiko y Eriko. Hikaru la abrazaba a Sakura, como si se tratara de la tía que ella juega ser.

Mis gemelas me miraron y sonrieron. Era una clara señal de que querían que vaya. Luego lo hizo Ryusei, Nadeshiko, Naomi y finalmente su madre. Mis amigos se adentraron para ver a su hijo y decidí no quedarme ahí.

Me fui y me encontré con mis amigos, mi bella esposa y mis queridos hijos.

Definitivamente me gustaría esta vida.

**/_::::_Fιn_::::_/**

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!!!!!_

_Bueno luego de un período de auscencia (lamento la demora) finalicé esta historia, aquella que me introdujo al mundo del fanfiction. Verán, he tenido muchos trabajos y el cole ahora me tiene aterrada con la boleta de notas O.o deseénme suerte TT_TT_

_Sinceramente espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia pues como ya dije fue mi priemra loca idea que decidí publicar. Sin duda mil agradecimientos a:_

_**The Crazy Girls**_

_**Mary-T06**_

_**Naruto-y-soul-eater-fan**_

_**Leoni Tao91**_

_**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-**_

_**Mrsz. Echizen**_

_**j. sakuraplatina**_

_**Sthefynice**_

_**sakuralnl999**_

_**kept**_

_**nanda18**_

_**Tu Angel Guardian**_

_**beabi**_

_**eLda nArA ikArY**_

_**RockLove**_

_**chifuni-chan**_

_Algunas que solo me comentaron una vez pero que igual agradezco porque sin duda fueron una gran apoyo. Bueno ahora si me despido espero que les haya gustado. No dejen de enviar reviews a las personas ¡Saben cuanto alegra eso! Los kelOw!!!_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_***/*Za-firE-aniLu*/***_**

**_=)_**


End file.
